


Vampire Knight Love Lost

by Billzgrl



Category: Kaien - Fandom, Kaname Kuran - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Yagari, Yuki Cross - Fandom, Yuki Kuran - Fandom, zero kiryu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billzgrl/pseuds/Billzgrl
Summary: This takes place a year after Yuki leaves with Kaname. Zero is left at Cross To do his duties, Kaien gives him a new partner to help. One that is madly in love with Zero. Could he fall for her? Or still be lost in Yuki? This is rated M for Mature. There will be adult language and sexual content.





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not make any money off this or own the Vampire Knight characters. Please leave Comments. I really do like to hear what you think. If you take the time to read. Please Comment. Thank you.

Chapter 1 Time.

Its been a year since Yuki left Cross with Kaname. Zero was left to take care of the night class. Being on the disciplinary committee. Headmaster Kaien Knows that Zero will need some help. Even though Zero refuses. Saying he is fine by himself. Kaien goes over Zero's head. Getting a fellow day class student, Elena to help. Zero with the job. At first, Zero was his regular nasty self. Ignoring her. Telling her he didn't need her help. At the same time trying to fight his feelings for Yuki, and also his need for blood.

Elena is eighteen years of age, long brown straight hair, Brown eye's petite frame. She is on the order of Yuki some. Which only caused Zero more pain. Elena ignores how rudely she is treated by Zero. She has been at this school long enough to know. That is how Zero treats everyone. She has been watching him for years. Falling deeply in love with him. Just never saying anything. Before she never had the chance to get close to him. Yuki was always in the way. She knew and saw that Zero had feelings towards Yuki. Now that she is gone, Elena feels she has a chance. She is just taking it slowly. Showing Zero that no matter how nasty he is. She isn't going anyway. Which in time, Zero has gotten used to her being around. Helping him take care of the night class. She will tell him stories of her past, or of the day. Zero will just sit and listen to her. Not really talking much. Still his quiet self.

Its been a year that they worked together. Making Zero a little closer to Elena. He doesn't bring up Yuki. Or even speak of what took place that night. Elena doesn't ask. Zero tries to hide his true nature. Not wanting her to know, that he is a vampire. Doing his best to curb himself. Forcing himself to take the blood tablets. He is also working for the Association now. So when he hunts level E's He drains them. Taking their blood so he doesn't hurt anyone.

On his trips out for the Association, he often thinks about Yuki. How she just left him. Going with the snobby pureblood bastard of Kaname. Just thinking about it. Makes Zero's blood boil in his veins. How Kaname has taken everything that Zero loved away from him. Hating him even more than he has before. Also feeling mixed feelings towards Yuki. He still craves her blood. At bedtime having dreams about her, Wanting her. Needing her. Just knowing that it will never happen. He still has night terrors, which Elena knows about and tries to help him with. Coming in and trying to get close to him. Which has taken some time. Zero is even more closed off then he was before. Feeling anyone he has loved will leave him sooner or later Scared to even try to get close to anyone. Not even believing their intentions. Yet Elena kept trying this whole year. Doing her best, to comfort Zero. When he needed it.

Zero sees something different in Elena's actions. She is different than Yuki. When she lays close to him, he can sense a want. A desire. She just controls it. Trying not to frighten Zero away. He can smell it on her though. Not really sure, if he is sensing the right thing. It confuses him, that another living being. Would want him in that way. Still seeing himself as a monster. Just figuring she doesn't know what I truly am. Otherwise, those feelings wouldn't be here. Zero can't deny. No matter how hard he tries. That her laying close to him at times. He has the same desire. Which only confuses him more. Since he thought he would only have that with Yuki. He just scenes this time, the person on the other side, feels the same way. Which only scares him more. He just shrugs it off, even telling Elena to not always come into his room at night. That he will be fine. Not to worry about him. Which she can't help herself and she comes away. Zero sees a stubbornness in her, that he saw in Yuki. The goodness in her. Even with his hard exterior, he can't help but smile. Thinking about how Elena tries her best to make him happy. Even when he is the nastiest ass you ever want to meet. Which he was very good at. There were times, he would see her get sad. She would turn away as if what he said truly hurt her. Yet she would push it down. Staying by his side to prove she was there for him. There were even times, he saw tears. No matter how fast she was to wipe them away. Zero just couldn't understand it though. Why would she feel this way? There were even times he regretted being so cold. He saw himself not really liking when she was hurt. He just couldn't help himself. It was hard for him to let anyone in. He figured in time. She would get tired and go away on her own. How long was she going to want to be on the disciplinary committee? Putting up with all the crap Zero throughs at her. In a way, it was his own test. To see how much should put up with. She was suffering for what Yuki did. Leaving him all alone. Forgetting his existence.

She reminded him of Yuki a lot. In her looks, her stubbornness, Her kindness. The only thing was, she wasn't obsessing over someone else. She never talked about another man. Never looked at anyone. She spent all her free time chasing after Zero. Trying her best to get his attention in more than one way. This was very new to Zero. There wasn't Kaname looming over him anymore.

Then Zero would think. Kaname got the girl. He won. He got want he wanted. She chose him. How could she? Then she was a pureblood now. She was what Kaname was. Why was he even thinking about her?


	2. Letting Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware there is sexual content. Please comment and let me know how you like this. Elena is my original character.

Chapter 2 Letting go.

One night sitting under his favorite tree, waiting for the night class to come out. Zero's throat burns. The hunger returning, with a vengeance. What he tried for a whole year to conceal was there. Stronger than ever. The fear that Elena would see him this way. Get scared and run to tell everyone. Washed over him. Trying to make it up to get to his dorm room. It was nearly impossible. He hears footsteps behind him. Which only makes his heart beat faster. The scent of Elena not far behind. She would never look at him the same. Then he thought, "Maybe that's a good thing. She will leave me alone. I will see her true thoughts of me. " Crunching down on the floor, gasping for air. "Zero are you ok?" Elena asks. Zero looks up at her with crimson eyes. Breathing heavy. Fangs extending. He feels now she will run and it will be all over. But instead, she stands there looking at him. Walking towards him. "Zero, Let me help you up. Let me help you."Elena says. "Zero a bit in shock. "I am a vampire. Go away!" Zero shouts. "You didn't think I noticed?" Elena answers. Zero taken back. "You knew?" Zero asks. "I always knew. I am not sure why you wanted to hide it from me. Like I don't know what the night class is? I wish you would have more faith in me. More trust." Elena states. Holding Zero up. Her arms wrapped around his chest doing her best to keep him up. Zero's eyes turn crimson. His beast takes over. Pinning her to the tree. Zero was just sitting under earlier. "Take what you need." Elena says. Not scared. Turning her head so Zero gets a good look at her pulsing veins in her neck. "Drink. Let me help you. Let me be here for you." Elena states.

Zero fighting within himself. Not wanting to do this to another living being. Feeling the monster he is. Bringing yet another victim into this mess. It was bad enough he drank from Yuki. Now Elena. How could he? Why would she want him to? Elena touches Zero's face. Moving it so his now crimson eyes could look deep into her brown ones. "Do it. I want you to. I want to feel what its like for you to bite me." Elena says. Pushing Zero's body closer to her own. Using this moment to get as close to him as she could. Just taking in his tall, slender body pushed up against hers. Making her shiver with want.

Zero can't hold back anymore. Her words and the pulsing vein in her neck doing him in. He pins her hands to the tree, licking down her neck, which he sees only makes her shiver more in his arms. He then sinks his fangs deep into his flesh. Drinking heavily. Taking deep long gulps. Elena just giving out moans. Wrapping her legs around him. Pulling him closer to him. Zero never experiencing that before. Yuki just stayed in his arms. Never wrapping her self around him like this. He reads her thoughts. Seeing just how she feels about him. What she really wants him to do to her. How she wishes he would make love to her. At the moment he is in a fueled vampire lust. Not even seeing clearly.

The feel of her body up close against his makes his body react. He lets go of her hands. For them just to wrap about his neck. Pushing him deeper into her throat. Her womanhood pressed firmly on his manhood. Making him even more aroused. He continues drinking the warm crimson blood. It tastes refreshing. Drinking her Desire for him through her blood just makes his lust increase. The feeling a bit different than with Yuki. Since Elena wants him, Craves him. His hands grab onto her ass, pushing her even closer to him. Enjoying the feel of the warm, sensual body pushing up against his. The vampire in him, being unleashed. Which scared Zero to no end. He was always trying to keep it under wraps. But with her feelings towards him, he couldn't. It was driving his passion, his own desires. Even though he didn't love her. Or feel about her like he did Yuki. The vampire in him. Wanted her sexually. Wanted to take her right there. To claim her. Make her his for the night.

He takes his fangs out of her sweet white neck. Licking his bite marks. Which only makes Elena moans out his name. Wrapping herself around him tighter. He knows they are outdoors. Which anyone of the night class students could stumble upon them. Zero not really wanting anyone to see this. He carries Elena to the boy's dorm room. Into his bedroom. Her lock on him doesn't let go. He places her gently onto the bed. Her legs then let go gently from around his waist. As she stares deep into his now lavender eyes. He places a kiss on her lips, Which only engulfs her desire for him. She kisses back with passion. Placing her hands on his face pushing his lips deeper into hers. Zero growls through the kiss. His vampire instants taking over his control.

He keeps kissing her as he removes her uniform jacket. Her red tie, trying to unbutton her white blouse. "So many freaking little buttons." Zero says under his breath. Just ripping the shirt off her tiny frame. Unveiling a white lacey bra, and two B cup perky breasts. Which he takes into his mouth without even thinking. Sucking and nibbling on each of them. Rubbing his hands on her flat stomach. Her hands go to take off his uniform jacket, then his red tie. She slowly and gently unbuttons his white long sleeved shirt. Placing her warm hands all over his firm, chest. Zero gives out a light moan of his own. From feeling her hands all over him. How she goes for his pants buckle and undoes it. How her want for him, is undeniable.

He thinks in the back of his mind if this is the right thing to do. What happens after this? Won't this just hurt her more? Yet his desires won't let him stop. The vampire in him. Doesn't want to listen to reason. Going for her uniform skirt that he unbuttons and slides off her long slender legs. Seeing her white lace panty. Drives him more. Placing his hand on her mound, rubbing it through the panty. Making her back arched up into his hand. He kisses her roughly. Which she gladly excepts. Unzipping his pants. He slides them down his legs and kicks them off to the side. Now sliding his hand inside her panty. Feeling the wetness of her desire for him. How she moans at even the slightest of his touch. He slides her white lace panties down her legs. Now able to view her fully naked body in front of him. A very beautiful site laying there, just for him. Elena smiles at him, to keep going. As he gets on top of her body. She kisses him again.

"Are you sure, about what is going to happen next?" Zero asks. "Yes. Zero, please. Take me. I want to feel you inside me." Elena answers. Making Zero hotter than he ever has been. Zero places his hard long erection in front of her entrance. Sliding his head on the outside of her womanhood. Feeling her wetness, and want. It's almost enough to let him lose it. But he does he best to contain himself. "Ready?" Zero asks. Making sure she really wants this. "Yes." She answers. As he slowly slides into her. Feeling her barrier, Breaking through it. As she grabs at his back in pain. He smells the blood. Knowing she just gave herself to him. He stays still letting her body adjust to him. Waiting for her to tell him to go. She looks into his eyes and gives him a nod.

He starts going in and out of her slowly making her adjust. The painful sounds now turning into pleasureful moans. He starts going faster as he sees her hips moving in rhythm to his. The tight warm feeling sends him. Never thinking it would feel this good. He goes faster and harder, Elena now wrapping her legs around him. Pulling him deeper inside of her. Which takes only a few more thrusts until both of them let go. Her tightening around his manhood. Makes him explode deep inside of her.


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment

Chapter 3 regrets

Zero claps on top of her in a heap of sweat. Feeling he finally let go of some of his lust. Some of his desires. It might not have been with whom. He truly wanted it to be with. But it was still good. Knowing that Elena gave her virginity to him. Made him feel closer to her. It was something they just gave each other. Zero lays there thinking that Yuki would give that to Kaname. Which burned him inside. Zero slides off Elena moving to the side of the bed. Where she just places herself on top of him. She kisses him. Holding him close to her warm body. He knows in a way this was a wrong thing to do. This woman on the side of him. Cared. Really Cared for him. He just took something of hers. She would never get back. Giving it to someone in a way that was unworthy of it. It should have been given to someone who felt the same about her. Not to someone thinking it was someone else laying in bed with him.

Zero felt even more like a monster than before. Looking down at his innocent woman laying next to him. Holding him. "What did i do? What the fuck was I thinking? That's right I wasn't thinking. The vampire in me took over. I gave in." Zero thought. CLosing his eyes. Taking a deep breath.

Elena on the other hand, Got her dream. Her wish. To sleep with the man, she was madly in love with. That she would give her whole world for. She knew he didn't feel the same. That Yuki was his love. But that wasn't going to stop her, from getting what she wanted. What they just shared. She knew Yuki never had. They both just gave their virginity to each other. IT was at least one thing, they could share. They could have. She was in heaven laying next to this tall slender, sexy man. In her eyes even when he was the biggest dick to her. He was still her everything. She was hoping that now. Maybe he would let her in a little more. Let go of the mean ways. Even if just a bit. It was a lot more than when they started a year ago. Then he wouldn't even talk to her. They were getting somewhere.

In the morning, Elena gets up. Kissing Zero's chest. Wanting more of him. She climbs on top of his body. Kissing his neck and straddling his manhood. He wakes to find her on top of him. Riding him. His thoughts are taken away from the feel of her body. Knowing he was going to try to get her out of his room this morning without incident. He knew that plan was foiled now. She kept going up and down on him. Bringing him to climax. He let her do whatever she wanted. As the feeling felt too good to interrupt. After they both climaxed, her body fell on top of his. Kissing his chest again, moving up to his lips. He feels the passion she has for him. Just in her kisses. Now that the vampire is tamed inside. Zero is his regular self. Feeling he shouldn't have done this with her at all. Regretting it all. Wanting her to leave. Just needing to get her out of his room.

"Elena we have to get up. We have to go to class." Zero states. Pushing her off of him, over to the empty side of the bed. So he can get up. Elena sees the coldness still there in him. Which brings a tear to her eyes. "How could he still be so cold. After all that?" She thinks. "I am going to go take my shower and get ready for school." Zero says. Leaving her in his bed. Walking to the bathroom. Elena sits there hurt and very upset. Now feeling he just used her to get his kicks. It meant nothing to him. She bursts out in tears as she gets up from the bed. Doing her best to locate most of her clothes. Putting on her panties, blouse, and skirt. Then her shoes. Just grabbing her uniform jacket and tie. Running out the door. Heading back to her own dorm room Where she throws herself onto her own bed. Sobbing.

Zero in the shower, feeling remorse. Knowing that what he just did, Was a real dick move. His emotions were now all over the place. He wasn't really ready for a relationship. Yet he just did a very mature relationship thing with Elena. He knew how she really felt about him. Now that he was able to think. She even knew he was a vampire the whole time. It didn't change her mind about him. Or make her hate him. She even let him drink from her not being scared. To be honest from her reactions. It seemed to be a turn on. It was so different than being with Yuki. Who he so wanted to touch and make love to. She was just so innocent she had no clue about anything. He always had to hold his feelings back. With Elena, he could be his self. Just was that desire for her? Or just his vampire side needing out. He knew it felt good. He liked her touches and the thought of how she woke him up this morning just made him hard all over again. "God, Since when have I turned into a horny teenager?" Zero thought. Zero just figured he would stay away from her. He needed time to think. This was all new to him. He had no idea of what he wanted.


	4. Day 1

Chapter 4 Day 1

Zero gets dressed and heads to class. Trying to hurry not to bump into Elana. Not really wanting to talk about what took place last night. Or any feelings at all. Once in class, he looks all around, not seeing her there. The class seems like its going on forever. Zero paying no attention to anything happening in there. His thoughts taking over his mind. "Where is she? Why didn't she come to class?" Zero says to himself. The bell finally rings for the next class, which is the same. No Elena.

After a while, it's now lunchtime. He sits at a table all by himself. Regrets filling his mind. He knows. He hurt her badly. That was never his intention. He didn't know what to say to her. It would only bring more hurt to her. Maybe it was better they didn't see each other for a while. He also thought he would lose her friendship. Which made him sad. He went to all his classes that afternoon. Just going through the emotions. Wondering what she was feeling. Where she was. He might not have been madly in love with her. But he hated to see her hurt.

Elena stayed in her dorm room all day. Laying in her bed in the fetal position. Crying into her pillow. A deep sadness taking over her very being. That no matter, what she was willing to give this man. He felt nothing toward her. He just acted on his vampire nature. It wasn't that he really desired her. It was another feeble attempt. She couldn't bear to bring herself out of her bed. Not even showering. She just lied there. Hurt to no end. What did Yuki have that she didn't? She remained there all day and night.

Zero goes on patrol, wondering if Elena would show up. Looking around the grounds for her. Finding her nowhere. He knew she didn't leave her dorm room all day. Not even to eat. He knew that when he pushed her off of him like that. It would hurt her. He had a way of always hurting her. Normally just with words. This time even more so. She normally would bounce back pretending it didn't bother her. When deep down he knew it did. It was just him. She accepted it. Just like Yuki did. Except when it came to this Yuki didn't get sadden by his actions. She just knew he would be a jerk and push it off. Where Elena was more susceptible to it. Since she cared for him in a different way. It would hurt her more. So wanting him to care about her.

Zero sat under his favorite tree. Just reliving the night before. The thought of pinning her to that tree. Feeling her warm body up against his. Drove him mad. Her blood was good but didn't fill him like Yuki's did. But the sex sure did. He hungered for her in that way. Thinking of her sexy naked body laying in his bed. How his touches set her a flame. He does his best to shake it off. Feeling it's not right to take advantage of someone like that. It was just sex. He didn't want to use her.

When his duties were over he went back to his dorm room. Opening the door and turning on the light. Just staring at the unmade bed. That brought last nights memories to life again. Zero takes off his clothes getting into his shower. Standing there letting the warm water just run over his long thin body. Trying to get his thoughts together. Pushing everything in the back of his mind. Even if it's only for a short time. He washes himself and then dries himself off. Getting into his bed. Elena's scent all over it. Their scents mixed together. All it did was lead Zero to toss and turn all night. Not able to get any rest. His sexual yearning increasing. Even more than his bloodlust. He deals with it the best he can. Not going to Elena. Not even sure if she would want to see him. Yet he still wondered how she was. There was a light pain in his heart from causing her pain. He was so torn. He didn't know what to do.


	5. Can you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?

Chapter 5 Can you love me?

The next morning, Zero gets up and ready for class again. Walking down the halls and into class. Still no sign of Elena. Which starts to worry Zero. This wasn't like her. She never missed any time from school. She wasn't like Yuki. She was very smart. Straight A honor student. This was going to affect her grades. Not to mention everything else. Zero took notes for himself and also notes for her. Knowing sooner or later, they would have to talk.

When the second period comes and he walks into class. He spots Elena, Looking down and worn. Her normal sweet self not there. Zero just places his notes on her desk. Not saying a word. She just looks up at him, with the saddest of eyes. He can tell. She has been crying. Her eyes all are bloodshot. Her face swollen. Eyes Puffy. It was a scene he never has seen before with her. Not like on a regular basis with Yuki. He knew he really hurt her. The way she looked at him, he would never forget. If it wasn't for the school bell, Zero wouldn't of even know. What time it was. That class was over. So lost in his own thoughts. Just watching her sit there through class. Seeing how distraught she was. Even though she was doing her best to hide it. It was written all over her.

It was time for lunch. Elena just goes in the back of the lunch room. Zero sitting at another table. Just watching her as she picked at her food. Not even eating it. Just playing with it. He couldn't help by staring at her. Seeing her long brown hair pushed up into a braid. Showing the pretty features of her face. He actually missed sitting with her at lunch. Her talking and him just normally listening pretending he didn't hear a word she said. Just another reminder of how he treated her. How she always came back. Yet this time, she was keeping her distance.

Elena sat at the back of the Lunchroom, feeling Zero's eyes on her. In a way it made her feel a little better. He was looking at her. Thinking of her. Yet he didn't go near her. She knew he thought about her any time he took notes for her. Leaving them on her desk. She couldn't help but look at him. Sitting there alone, so wanting to join him. Just not sure he even wanted her to. How making love just made them further apart. Instead of closer like she thought. She could never be near him again without thinking about what took place. She couldn't just be his friend anymore. She wanted more of his touch. More of him. She hungered for him in every way. Just feeling he didn't feel that way towards her. It made her sink deep into her lunch chair. Looking down at her lunch only made her stomach feel queasy. Not feeling hungry at all for the last two days.

After lunch, they both go to there remainder of classes. Both quiet and stay to themselves. Not sure what to do. Both scared to go to the other. Not sure what they will say or do. Yet both feeling terrible at the same time.

Later that night its time to patrol, Zero has a bit of hope. That she will patrol with him tonight. He actually missed her being there. It was nice having someone there. Someone watching over him. He knows she will be on the other side. Waiting for the night class to appear. He goes and stands there. Waiting to see her. Just nervous about what will take place. As he is walking there, he spots her. Just standing there. Waiting for the night class. She turns around and spots him. Her heart leaping out of her chest. Zero can hear how fast it's going as he gets closer to her. He knows. She still cares.

"Elena, can I talk to you?" Zero asks. "After patrol. The night class should be out any minute." Elena responds. Trying not to show that she is dying inside. That all she wants to do is wrap her arms around him and kiss him everywhere. She stands her ground. Being quiet for the rest of the patrol. Once the night class heads back to there dorms. Zero and Elena walk towards the tree that started it all.

"I want to say. How sorry I am for the other day. I know I hurt you." Zero says. "Zero, do you not know? How I feel about you?" Elena asks. "I have some idea. I just don't know if I can offer you, what you to want. I don't feel the same way about you. I care. Just not like you do." Zero says. Elena just looks at him sadly a piece of her heart broken. "Was the other night nothing to you?" Elena asks. "No, Please don't think that. It was special. To be honest I can't stop thinking about it." Zero admits. Zero touches her hand. She moves close to him wrapping her arms around him. He knows he is done for. She looks up at him and places a kiss on his lips. "Zero I love you. I will take you any way I can have you. Even if it's just for sex." Elena says looking at the floor. "You don't mean that. I know you want more. I don't want to use you. I don't want to hurt you either." Zero states. "Can we try? Maybe you can grow to love me?"Elena asks. Zero doesn't know what to say to that. He has already hurt her enough. He knew he missed her when she wasn't around and he did crave her sexually. She opened a door. He didn't want to close. "I guess. We can give it a shot. Just I don't want you to get hurt." Zero replies.

Elena not even hearing that last line. She just lunges towards his lips. Kissing him. Letting her hands roam his chest. Zero wastes no time in picking her up and bringing her back to his dorm room. On the way there she can't stop kissing him. Giving him passionate long kisses. Her arms around his neck. "What was he doing? He was doing this again. Only to hurt her again. Fuck it. She is willing and I want her. " Zero said pushing down his thoughts.

Laying her on the bed in his room. This time Elena wastes no time in taking Zero's clothes off. Kissing him all over his body. The feeling of want filling him up. Their hands roam each other. As she slides herself onto him. Looking into his eyes the whole time as she rides him. Harder and faster. His hands pushing her up and down giving her a boast. He kisses her neck and down to her breasts. Enjoying her body. Until they both climax. She lands on top of his chest. Holding him close to her. Looking up at him, seeing if he was going to turn her away this time. Where he doesn't. He kisses her head and holds her tightly in his strong arms. Falling asleep peacefully with her. Trying not to think about anything, just enjoying the moment. That if nothing else, he found a woman that loved him and only him. It wasn't hard to enjoy her body. It was quite fun. Why not enjoy it? She was willing and so was he. He just didn't know how far this was going to go. If it was just sex for him, he knew, in the end, it would hurt her more. That this was so much more for her. She was doing everything she could to make him love her. It just wasn't that easy for him. The person he really loved was still in his heart.


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6 Betrayal

A few months go by, Zero having a ton of fun with Elena in the sexual department. They are very compatible in that department. Zero still not letting anyone know. That he is with Elena in any way. In a few months, they will be graduating. Moving on from Cross. Zero already has his job lined up with the Association. Elena wants to take a job at Cross being a teacher. They both have goals. Elena wasn't anything like Yuki in that department either. She even started working at the association, in the office doing filing and answering the phones. She asked. Yagari for the job and he made sure she got one. She was also doing substitute jobs for Kaien at the school. She was very independent. Knowing what she wanted. The only thing that could break her was Zero. Her love for him never changed. Just grew stronger. She enjoyed all the time they spent together. She also saw. That he never told anyone. They were together. That hurt her a lot. It was just another thing she held in. And pushed behind. The only time showing Zero, how hurt she was with him was the day after they made love for the first time. That was one time, she couldn't hold it in. Since then Zero hasn't been mean or rude. He actually has been trying to be nice. She was opening herself up to him. Giving him something he really wanted. He knew he could at least be nice. At times doing his best to hold his true coldness behind. If he would slip she would ignore him. He liked that about her. He was liking a few things about her. Seeing the woman she really was. One that knew what she wanted, and went for it.

Later in the day, They were both called to the headmaster's office. Both knowing it would probably have to do with something for the committee. "Good afternoon Headmaster." Elena says. "Good afternoon my dear." Kaien replies. "How is my son?" He adds looking at Zero. Who gives him a dirty look. "What do you need?" Zero asks. "Well as you both know the annual vampire ball will be next week. I will need you both to look after it. Making sure nothing gets out of hand."Kaien states. "Do we have to wear our uniforms? I would so love to wear a dress. I never get to dress up." Elena asks. "Sure. That will be fine. Just wear your armband so they know your part of the committee." Kaien says. "Will do. Thank you." Elena responds.

They both walk out of the headmaster's office. At first, Elena doesn't think anything of the ball. She is a little excited about it. She would get to dress up. Being girly. She loved it. Just never got to. Then reality hit her. Vampire ball, Kaname would come and bring Yuki. Zero would get to see her again. what if she missed him as well? She could take him away. Elena knew that Zero wasn't really hers. That no matter, how she tried at the moment. It was just sex keeping him to her. Not love. A deep pain etched in her heart. She could lose him even more.

Zero, on the other hand, could care less. He hated vampires and this dumb job. The idea of him standing there watching these monsters ate at him. Them enjoying themselves thinking they are better than the rest.

The next few days Zero notices that Elena is a bit quiet. That something is on her mind. He just doesn't know what. He doesn't push knowing that if it was something important. She would tell him. They still spend time together, seeing each other as much as they can. Zero always pawing at her in private. That was the one thing he couldn't deny. He liked her body. He didn't really drink from her, using the level E's. She didn't stat him in that way. But sexually she stated him in every way. She knew that was the one thing she had on him. The one thing to use against him. Even when he was being a total jerk, her touch would calm him down.

The next few days, he notices her quietness grow and a nervousness appear. Something was on her mind. She just wasn't ready to talk. He noticed that not even sex was making her happy. Which wasn't like her. She was always very happy to be that close to him. He also noticed that she wasn't feeling good. He figured it was probably just that exams were coming up. He knew she was one to study hard and do well. He overlooked it.

It was the night of the ball, Elena trembling as she was getting dressed. A huge feeling of despair in the air. She tried her best to push it behind her. Putting on her long, sequin beige dress. It hugged her body tight. Letting all her womanly curves show through. She pushes her hair up in an upswept. Applying makeup and diamond earrings. And the perfume Zero loves so much. A deep pit in the middle of her stomach as she gets dressed. Knowing what she tells Zero tonight. Can ruin everything they have. It can make him run far away from her. Never to look at her again. She knew the relationship wasn't steady as it was. This would just make it worse. How someone so smart. Just made the stupidest error. Just when it came to Zero, there were times she couldn't think at all. He made her do things. She normally would never do. Her love for him. Made her blinded.

While she is thinking that, Zero appears at her door, wearing his school uniform. For him, it was just another night. He wasn't getting dressed up for this bullshit. He knocks on the door. Opening it. To his surprise he sees Elena standing there looking gorgeous. Never seeing her like this before. Her curves, her hair, her face. Everything was perfect. How could he never realize? Just how beautiful this woman was? How blind could a man be? Zero takes a gasp just looking at her, as she walks towards him. "You look gorgeous. " Zero states. "Thank you. I am glad you like the dress." Elena states. "I like everything. Not only the dress." Zero answers. "Zero, tonight after the ball, there is something I need to discuss with you." Elena says. "Sure. I am sure tonight will go fast. I can't wait till its over. I hate this bullshit. I am so glad its the last year. I have to do this. After that, I will have a real job. Killing these bastards." Zero states. Elena just listens not answering. Deep in her own thoughts. How she is worried about so many things tonight. How this can go so wrong on so many levels.

They walk into the ball hand and hand. The closest Zero has ever been to her in public. Seeing how the vampire men stare at her. Makes Zero a little jealous. "Stay close to me tonight. I don't think this was a good idea for Headmaster to let you patrol this. You are the only Human here. He must be crazy." Zero states. "He just knows I can do my job." Elena states. Yagari walking up to them. "I am human too. So if they want to bite her, they will have to go through me first." Yagari states. "So you got this shit ass job as well I see." Zero snaps. "Yea, every year. Same old shit. At least I can steal a bottle of there shit before I leave." Yagari states. "You look very beautiful tonight Elena. You're just glowing." Yagari adds. "Thank you. "She replies.

As they stand there, All eyes turn to watch as Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki walk in. Zero's eyes just meet Yuki's. Elena just watches her heart falling into her chest. She walks over to Yagari. Standing there, Just watching Yuki dance and being close to Kaname. Zero expression of death on his face. "Zero would you like to dance?" Elena asks. "Not really."Zero answers. Watching her face drop. "Well, I guess one dance won't hurt." He adds. Grabbing her and taking her to the dance floor. Spinning her around and holding her tight. Her scent filling his scenes. Her hair tickling his nose. She was a site. As he is twirling her around. He sees Kaname dancing close to Yuki. Yuki staring at Zero. Their eyes just meet. His heart beats fast. Elena notices how he isn't paying any attention to her. How he is now looking over to Yuki. The dance ends, Elena just looking up at Zero, Who doesn't even notice. Too wrapped up watching Yuki. Yuki going over to the terrace. Zero lets go of Elena's hand. Following Yuki out Terrance. Leaving Elena just standing there.

"Zero, I was hoping to see you here tonight." Yuki says. "I wasn't sure if I would see you. I see you're still by Kaname's side." Zero states. "Yes. I saw you dancing with someone else also." Yuki comments. "She is just my partner for the committee." Zero answers. A Strange feeling in his stomach appears as he says that. Knowing that's a lie. "I miss you Zero. I think about you all the time." Yuki states. Zero looking deep into her eyes. Never thinking he would see her again not alone hear those words from her mouth. Their bodies move close together and there lips touch. Zero falling into Yuki's kiss. The most tender and passionate kiss he ever had. So engrossed in the Kiss. He didn't sense the presence that was behind him. Till it was too late. He turns around to find Elena just staring at him. Hurt to the core. Her eyes filling with tears. Her fears coming true. The room is silent for what seems like forever. Till Kaname walks onto the terrace just staring at Elena's reaction. Not sure what took place. He then looks at Yuki, who looks like she swallowed a carney. "Yuki its time to leave." Kaname states. Yuki nods. Touching Zero's hand before leaving with Kaname. Elena just walks away into the ballroom. Trying to keep her composer. Even though at this moment. She hurts deeply. For the rest of the night, she stays far away from Zero. Not even looking in his direction. The mere sight of him makes her sick. Zero stands next to Yagari, feeling lost. Not sure of what to do or even how he feels.

"Boy, do you even know what you're doing to her?" Yagari states. "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "She loves you dearly. She has for years. She sees you and only you. Yet your chasing after a woman who doesn't know what the hell she wants. She left you for Kaname. Yet you still want her. Do you see a problem here?" Yagari asks. "I can't help how I feel. I loved her for a long time. Elena is sweet. Just I am not in love with her." Zero states. "Then you need to leave her bed. It's only going to lead to things. You don't want. Not to mention hurt her more. You're not doing any good for her or you. Just before you do so. Think about what you're doing. You're giving up a woman who wants you. Only You. One that you can have a normal real life with. I know your feelings are all over the place. You just need to think before you make this choice." Yagari comments. "Yes, Master. "Sometimes just because you truly love someone, Doesn't mean you should be with them. Being with Yuki would lead you to a lot of trouble. In a lot of ways. She left here tonight again with Kaname. Even after kissing you. I didn't see her stop and stay. Elena is the one over there hurting. Open your eyes and look around." Yagari remarks. Zero just thinking about what he said. How Yuki did it again. Leaving with Kaname.

The ball finally comes to an end, Everyone leaving but Zero and Elena. Who is helping with cleaning up. Elena still not talking to him. Or even looking at him. "You looked really pretty tonight, "Zero says. Trying to break the ice. "Is that all you have to say?" Elena comments with a Huff. " I am sorry for what you saw. It just happened." Zero remarks. "Yea. It would. You love her. You always have. I am not even a replacement. I am just the standby, till you get the woman you want. I know where I stand. I saw it tonight." Elena says tears streaming down her face. "It's fine. I should have known better. I should of saw I couldn't change it. I was just hoping" Elena adds. Zero seeing the pain rip through her. "I am sorry. I really never meant to hurt you." Zero responds. "It was my own fault. I am such a dumb ass." Elena answers. "No your not. You have been nothing but kind and supportive towards me. I have been the dumb ass." Zero answers. "You had something to tell me. What was it? " Elena looks up at him in a panic, then down at the floor. words escape her. Zero knows it was something important from the look on her face. "You can still tell me anything." Zero says. Elena just looks at him, crying harder and runs out the ball door. Zero takes off after her. Knowing something isn't right.

"Elena stop!" Zero shouts. Catching up to her with his long legs. Grabbing her. "What did you have to tell me?" Zero asks. "I can't. It wouldn't change anything only make it worse. I will take care of it on my own." Elena answers. "TEll me." Zero shouts louder. "I'm Pregnant," Elena shouts back. With tears. "I know you don't want me or the baby. Don't worry about it. I will handle it. We will be graduating in a few months. I will keep it under wraps. No one will know it's yours. Just like no one knows you were even with me. Your secret is safe with me." Elena shouts. "You can go back to your precious Yuki." Elena shouts louder. Running towards her dorm room. Not even waiting for Zero to respond. Knowing this was something he didn't want. She knew he really didn't want her either.

She runs to her dorm room bathroom. Sitting on the floor balling her eyes out. Holding her stomach. "It's just me and you kid. He doesn't want us. He wants her. But I want you. I love you. I will have a piece of your father with me forever. We can do this." Elana tells her stomach.

Zero is left in the garden, Lost for words. Not even thinking he heard her right. "She was pregnant? A Baby? My baby?" Zero says to himself trying to come to. What the hell do I do now? The words that Yagari spoke to him earlier coming into his mind. That she loved him and only him. She would be left to take care of this child alone. He knew he wasn't ready to be a father. He was hoping to leave cross and everything behind in a few months. Now what? He could still, but to leave his child. The only piece of his family he would have left. That if he did the child wouldn't have a father. He knew Elena well enough to know she would keep it. It was his child. She would never give that up.


	7. Loss

Chapter 7 Loss.

Zero knows that Elena must be hurting. That kiss didn't help anything tonight. That kiss, The beautiful kiss. Zero never experienced anything like it. He knew he loved Yuki. After that kiss, he just knew it more. She was with Kaname. She wasn't leaving him. Who was Zero kidding? The woman that really loved him, was somewhere on campus. Feeling that he didn't want her or his child. The thought hurt him. He knew he had to find her and talk to her. He needed to fix this in some way. He would have to push his feelings towards Yuki behind him. Feeling that if she really wanted him, she wouldn't have left with Kaname. Now with the current situation maybe it was better that she did.

Zero still didn't feel he was ready for any of this. He wasn't sure. He wanted to marry Elena. Not even sure if he wanted to be with her past graduation. Yet not wanting his child to grow up without him. Knowing how the last five years, he wished his father was here. That he would give anything for that. He didn't want his own child to have to feel that way. To think he abandons him. For what? Yuki? Who he wasn't even sure would leave Kaname for him?

As he was thinking all this, he walked to the girl's dorm. Looking into Elena's room. Not finding her there. Getting a little worried. He walks to the girl's bathroom. Seeing the light on. Smelling Elena's scent. Knowing she is there. He opens the door that was left unlocked, to see her curled up on the floor. Crying. Her makeup all smudged. Hair all around her head and dress wrinkled up so she could sit on the floor.

"Get out." She yells. "No. You didn't wait for me to respond. You just walked away from me. You didn't give me a chance." Zero states. "Why? Why Wait? I know how you really feel. I know you want her and not me. I can't live in the dark anymore. I see the light. I wasn't thinking. We never used anything. It was all my fault. I was just so happy being with you. " Elena answers. "I was there too. I am just as much at fault. I do have feelings towards you, Elena. I care deeply for you." Zero states. "You don't love me. You will never love me. Like you do her. I see that now. I can't hold you back either. Just go." Elena yells. "You're carrying my child. I am not going anywhere. I want to raise it with you. Be a part of its life. I want it to have both parents." Zero says. "What good is that? I trapped you? That's not what I wanted. You will only stay because of the child." Elena cries. "Not really. I am sure we can make a life and be happy. You once asked me to try. Now I am asking you." Zero comments. "You know. I want you more than anything. I just am not sure I want you this way. There was a time, I wouldn't care. But after seeing that kiss. You're always going to be dreaming about her. How I kept you away from her." Elena announces. "Not really. Your not keeping me away from her. She is. She left with Kaname. She always leaves with him. She isn't going to leave him for me. I can have a real family with you. I want to make that work." Zero states. Walking over to her, Cleaning up her face. "I must look like a raccoon," Elena says. "Yea a little. but its cute." Zero says. Pushing her hair back. Lightly picking her up. Bringing her to his Dorm room.

He lightly places her onto his bed. Laying next to her. She curls up close to him. Still filled with hurt. Not really sure if this is going to work or not. That as much as she loves him, what she saw tonight hurt her to the core. She knew if Yuki would leave Kaname. Zero would go with her. Not even thinking twice about her. That the only real reason. He is staying is because of the child. That isn't what she wanted. The only way she got him was to trap him. She was terrified that in years to come. He would hate her. Resent her for this. It just brought more pain to her heart. That someone she loved so much, couldn't feel the same towards her. She wondered maybe in time, he would. She just wasn't sure.

During the next month, Zero does everything in his power to prove to Elena. That he will be there for her and his child. Watching her tummy get bigger only brings joy to Zero. One that he didn't think. He would ever have. He hears the child's heartbeat while Elena sleeps close to him. It makes him feel closer to her. They are both getting ready as the time for graduation is near. Taking their exams and getting ready to move on into the real world. They still haven't told anyone about there relationship or the child. Zero being very closed mouth about it all. Elena still able to hide her growing belly.

One day while walking down the hall, Elena spots Yuki. A panic in her chest arises. She runs after her, throwing her inside an empty classroom. "What are you doing here? What do you want?" Elena shouts. "I am here to speak to my father." Yuki answers. "Why are you really here? It's for Zero, isn't it? " Elena yells. "I wouldn't mind seeing him. While I am here. How he is?" Yuki asks. "He is fine. As long as you stay away from him. He is mine." Elena reveals. "Oh. I didn't know. He had a girlfriend." Yuki states. "I am more than his girlfriend. I am carrying his child." Elena states. Yuki's eyes glow crimson. She tries to fight the hurt inside. Just staring at Elena's small belly."I guess congratulations are in order." Yuki comments. "Yes. Stay away from him. Do you hear me?" Elena yells Grabbing onto Yuki's arms. Shaking her. "Get off me. "Yuki walks out of the classroom in front of the stairs. "I am warning you. Stay away from him. I am not letting you have him. Go Home to your Kaname." Elena barks. Going over and shaking Yuki harder. Yuki trying to get out of her grip, Pushing Elena hard. Where she loses her balance and tumbles down the flight of stairs. Yuki gasps at the sight in front of her. Not meaning to do that. Zero walks up behind her to look down at the site.

"What did you do? Oh my god. Elena are you ok?" Zero says. Running down the stairs to Elena's aid. Who is now unconscious from hitting her head. "What did you do Yuki? How could you?" Zero says. "I didn't mean to. She wouldn't let go of me." Yuki says with tears. "Call 911 Now!" Zero comments.

They get Elena to the hospital. Zero feeling beside himself. Honestly worried for the sake of her and the child. Zero never wanting any of this to happen. Yuki sitting next to him. Waiting to hear if Elena was ok.

"Zero I swear I didn't do this on purpose. She came at me like a mad woman. She told me to stay away from you. It was like she was possessed." Yuki says. "She is in a way. Possessed by love. She doesn't see straight when it comes to me. She is a smart beautiful woman, that I can destroy with three words. " Zero answers. "What are those?" Yuki asks. "I don't want you." Zero comments. "Oh. She told me she is pregnant." Yuki states. "Yes. I found out the night of the ball." Zero responds. "Is that why you are with her?"Yuki asks. "Yes. The child is a big part of it. Also, I know she cares for me deeply." Zero replies. "I care for you deeply also. I miss you so much since I left." Yuki responds looking sadly to the floor." I feel the same about you Yuki." Zero says. Holding her hand. The doctor coming out. Mr. Kiryu. Are you with Ms. Knight?" The doctor asks. "Yes. How is she? How is the child?" Zero gets up asking the doctor. Yuki sees how he cares. "I am sorry to inform you, but Ms. Knight has lost the baby. She has some broken bones and a concussion from the fall. But she will be fine." The doctor answers. Zero feeling a pit in his stomach. "Did you tell her yet?" Zero asks. "Yes. She is very upset. She asked for you. Mr. Kiryu." The doctor responds. Zero looks at Yuki, Who feels terrible. "Zero I am so sorry. Really I didn't want this." Yuki says. "Please, she needs me. Go home." Zero responds. Going into Elena's hospital room.

FInding her curled into a ball. "Elena are you ok?" Zero asks. Walking over to her, Placing her in his arms. Elena wraps her arms around him, crying. Now more terrified than ever, that he will leave her. What was holding him to her. Is now gone. "I am so sorry. It's all my fault. I let my rage take over me. I lost our child." Elena says with sadness. "It wasn't your fault. This whole thing has been my fault from the start. I should have known better. I am sorry to have put you through all this." Zero says. "I Guess. You are free now. There is nothing holding you to me anymore. I managed to even ruin that." Elena states. Sobbing on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him tightly still curled into a ball. Zero sees what he turned this smart beautiful woman into. The pain he brought to her. He knew he needed to comfort her at this moment. Not make it worse. She was there to comfort him. He needed to do the same. He held her close not answering what she asked. Not really knowing where they went from here. Just at this moment, he didn't need to make things worse. It wasn't fair to her. He was in pain also. More than he ever thought he would be. In the end, he saw that he wanted that child more than he let on. A feeling of great loss washed over him. Needing her comfort at the moment as much as she needed his.

Zero stays with her the whole night through. Seeing how lost and sad she is. How small and frail she looks in that bed. "What the hell was he doing? Hurting the one person who loved him no matter what. She would have never gone after Yuki. If it wasn't for that kiss. He knew Yuki made Elena feel vulnerable. She was her weakness. What Yuki said to him this afternoon, went over and over in his mind. She missed him. She cared for him. He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to be there for Elena.

The next day he took her home. Zero asked Kaien if she could just stay in his dorm room with him. Not wanting to leave her out of his sight. Kaien agreed under the circumstances. What more could they do? He knew they both needed each other right now. He let them have it. Elena didn't talk much. She just stayed in Zero's bed. Feeling that when this was over. She would ever see him again. She figured as hard as she wanted Yuki out of his life. She just opened it up for her to step right back in. How her losing control let her lose everything she loved dearly. She just lied there defeated. That no matter what she tried it didn't work. It would only backfire on her.

Zero just watches as she just isn't herself. He tries to get her to eat which is very little. It pains him to see her like this. Knowing the girl he first met was so different. So happy, full of life. Talkative. Doing everything she could to make him happy. Leaning toward her goal of becoming something. Now just laying here falling apart. He knew in just a short few weeks they would be graduating. That if he left her here, she would never be the same. He felt he owed her to help pick her up again. Making her whole. Instead of leaving her broken and half the person she use to be. That if she never went near him. She would never be going through this. He knew he let his vampire desire to win over his human side. Which lead to this mess. If he would have just stayed away. It was too late for that. He had to get this woman up and going again. To take those exams and do well. Letting her graduate the valedictorian that she was. She worked so hard for it. He wanted her to have it.


	8. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you see that coming?

Chapter 8 Graduation.

Its been a week, Elena has stayed with Zero in his dorm room. He does his best to be there for her and with her. Part of her is dead inside. She is lost and broken but she knows. She needs to get up. Finish her exams and move forward. She also knows. No matter how much it pains her, She needs to let Zero go. "Why stay with someone who wants someone else? Who doesn't love you? What has it gotten me? Nothing but pain. I look at him and cry. I wanted so much more and better with him."Elena tells herself.

Zero walks out the door, going to visit Yagari. Needing to make plans for his upcoming new job. "Hey, there is my boy. How are you doing? How is Elena?" Yagari asks. "I am hanging in there. She is hanging on by a thread." Zero admits. "That was a lot to handle. Zero if you really don't want her, Now is the time to let her go. Before something like that happens again." Yagari states. "I know. She is just so broken right now. I don't know what to do. I don't even know what I want." Zero admits. "Well, you need to figure it out soon. In a few weeks, the school will be over. You will move into your new apartment from the association. Have a new job and life. You need to figure out if you are taking her with you into this new life? Or leaving her behind?" Yagari states. "I know. When will I be able to move into the apartment?" Zero asks. "Any time now. Its all ready for you. I made sure. I got you a nice one. I thought you were going to have a family. So I gave you one with extra room." Yagari comments. "Thank you." Zero remarks. Leaving Yagari's classroom. Still not sure of what he really wants. He knew now was the time to get out, but how? It would hurt her terribly and at the moment she didn't need any more pain.

Zero walks back to his dorm room. Seeing Elena sitting up, gathering her things. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I am getting my things together. I know. I can't stay in your dorm room forever. It's time I move on." Elena says. Looking at the floor, trying her best not to break down or fall apart. Even though she is trembling and her heart is beating so fast it feels like its coming out of her chest. "Zero I want you to always remember that. I love you. I am sorry for everything, pushing it on to you. When I knew you loved someone else. I hope you get all that you want. And she makes you happy. Since I can't."Elena says. Wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes close and she does her best to hold back the tears. "I am sorry Elena. I couldn't be all you wanted."Zero replies. Elena picking up her bookbag and clothes heading out the door as fast as she could. As if she stayed even a minute longer, she would have fallen apart. She enters the hallway where she stands up against the wall trying to catch her breath. Her body trembling hard and tears overtake her. She does he best to get her self together. Walking to her own dorm room. Just falling onto her bed.

The next few days Zero doesn't see any sign of her. She finished up her exams and made sure not to bump into him. Staying away trying to keep herself together for the next two weeks. Till this was over. Zero feels lost and empty. His friend no longer there for him. His dorm room is cold and just leaves sad memories. Ones of Elena and ones of Yuki. How he lost both. Was this what he wanted? She made him free. She didn't let him make the choice, she knew he couldn't. So she did it for him. He thought this was what he wanted. To be free of her. Yet he missed her. Thought about her. There was a pain in his heart and empty space. What should he do?

Elena goes to talk to Yagari. Yagari seeing this frail, sad woman walking into his classroom. Not the one that had everything together. "Master Yagari can I please have a word with you?" Elena asks. "Of course What can I do for you?" Yagari asks. "I wanted to first thank you for the job you gave me at the association when I asked. I don't believe I will be able to take that now. Also if you could do me a favor and let Kaien know, I will not be taking the teacher job either." Elena states. "You worked very hard for both of them jobs. You do wonderfully. Why are you giving them up?" Yagari asks. "I can't stay here. I can't teach here with all the memories. Or know that I can bump into him at any time. He might not want me. But I do him. To get over him I am going home. I will take a teaching job there. Try to move on from what took place here. This is where he lives, Where he comes from. It's just better I leave."Elena comments. "I know your hurting. I understand it. I can see it. I am not taking either job away from you. I want you to take the summer off. Get yourself together and let me know if you feel this way at the end of Aug. If so then I will reassign. Until them, both jobs are yours. You are a very smart woman Elena. Don't let this take you down. I am sure there is a man out there, that will love you. Like you love him." Yagari remarks. "Master, I can't love anyone the way I love Zero. To be honest I am glad about that. I never want to feel like this again. I don't even think I want another relationship ever. Once I get myself back, I am just going to concentrate on work. " Elana remarks. "You always were a smart cookie. I am sure in time the other will come. It was a pleasure to teach you.."Yagari states.

Elean walks out and goes back to her dorm room. Packing and boxing all her things up. At the moment, she has made up her mind. No matter what Yagari has said. She knew to get over Zero. She had to leave here for good. To see him alone or even with Yuki would kill her. She would never move on. Just relive it over and over. This whole campus was filled with memories of there time together.. Good and bad.. Maybe in time, she could return, but not now.

Zero finishes up taking the last of his exams. Taking in that this will be the last time he is in these classrooms as a student. The last years here being very upsetting. He is glad in a way it is over. As he is walking down the hall he bumps into Yagari. "Hey. How are you doing?" Yagari asks.. "Heh, It been a weird few days. "Zero responds. "What do you mean?" Yagari asks. "I though.t I would feel free, relieved now that Elena set me free. Its just been the opposite effect. I miss her." Zero admits. "You two went through a lot of adult situations Zero. She will be leaving us. She isn't taking the jobs she is passing them up. So she doesn't see you. She is going home. She is pretty hurt. She doesn't even look like the same woman anymore." Yagari states. "I know. When she left my room. She was trembling. She was falling apart. I didn't stop her thinking it was for the best. But now I am not so sure." Zero says. "My Boy, once she leaves here its over. It will be the same thing like Yuki. You let her go. You didn't stop her. IS this what you really want? You need to make up your damn mind and fast. You may not be in love with her, but I am sure some very lucky man would be."Yagari replies. "I see your point." Zero answers. Walking away.

The idea of her with someone else bothers him. He was her first and only at the moment. He liked that. He liked there was no sharing her with anyone. She only had eyes for him. No one else existed to her. It was nothing like Yuki. Having to listen to her babble about Kaname. How handsome he was, how well put together. How she loved him. Elena felt all that towards Zero. Then he thought if he let her go, maybe it was in her best interest. He was torn. Just something deep inside of him didn't want her to leave. The thought of never seeing her again bothered him. "Maybe I can make this work? Then what about Yuki? I do still love her. Freaking Kaname. He isn't letting her go." Zero thought.

Zero walks over to the girl's dorm. Feeling a little nervous inside. Wondering if Elena would even talk to him. He goes to her room, her door is open. Zero peeks in seeing her fill boxes with her stuff. Getting ready to leave here. Yagari was right. She was going home. "Hey." Zero says looking into the room. Elena was taken by surprise. "Hey." She answers. "You leaving here?" Zero asks. "Yes. Heading back home." Elena responds. "Can I talk to you?" Zero asks. "I think we pretty much said all needed to." Elena answers. "Not really." Zero comments. "Ok, What's on your mind?" Elena asks. Sitting on her empty bed. Zero coming into the room. Sitting down next to her. "The last few days have been terrible. I miss you. I miss talking to you." Zero admits. "I can't be your friend Zero. If that is what your asking. It would make things worse for me." Elena states. "I don't want you to just be my friend. I missed you in every way. I miss touching you." Zero confesses. "Zero please, you know how I feel about you." Elana responds. Zero moving in closer to her. "Yes, I do. What I wanted to ask you is. For the summer, if you would give us a chance? Move in with me. I am getting my own apartment. We can see how it goes. Just me and you. " Zero asks. Elena not sure. She heard him right?" Move in with you?"Elena asks. "Yes, That way we can see where our relationship can go. What do you think?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. What happens after the summer?"Elena asks. "Well, if the relationship is working we take it from there. If you still want to go home, Your free to go. But we can say we gave it a chance first." Zero responds. "Zero there is no sense if you still want her." Elean says looking down at the floor. "I am not going to lie to you. I do still have feelings for her. She is with Kaname. That's not changing. I need to move on as well. The best person to do that with is you. I see you care for me and only me. That means a lot. I want to try. I want to make up to you all the wrong that took place." Zero comments. "Ok. I will move in with you." Elena says. A smile appearing on her face. One that Zero hasn't seen in a while. He puts his arms around her, and she melts into them. He knows this woman cares deeply even after all that took place.

They graduate Cross. Getting there honors and enjoying the day. Elena little by little getting her self back. Still, pieces missing but doing her best to make it through. She asked Kaien to please make sure that the Day class and night class had different ceremonies. And that if Yuki was planning on coming to make her be in the night class. Otherwise, she wouldn't go to graduation. Kaien agreed and did as she asked. Keeping them far away from each other. Zero didn't get involved in it. He knew how Elena felt. He wanted her to have this day she truly worked for. Yuki's grades were nowhere near Elena's. Not to mention she missed a year. She was too busy following Kaname around. She didn't need to be here for this. As much as he loved her. He wanted this day for Elena. He felt it was the least he could do. He had taken so much from this woman. He wanted her to have some joy and peace.


	9. Moving In

Chapter 9 Movin in.

Graduation night Zero and Elena head to Zero's new apartment. Their stuff was brought here a few days before. The apartment was fully furnished. Giving them everything they needed. A gift from Yagari. The apartment had two bedrooms one bath, a nice size kitchen, and living room. It was great for a couple and would of even fit a child. Elena was excited to move in with Zero. She was hoping that things would go well and it could remain this way. Even maybe in time get to be more. Even though in the back of her mind, The thought of Yuki was still there. She knew that Zero didn't stop loving her. The only reason he was trying was because she was with Kaname. Kaname was the only thing saving her. At the moment she was thankful to him. She knew of him and who he was, but never really talked to him. One on one. She just knew he was another in love with Yuki. Which made Elena just sit there and wonder, what did this woman have. That she had these two men so in love with her? In a way, it ate at her. That she gave so much, and Zero still wanted Yuki. She just new to make this work. She would need to put that in the back of her mind. If he wasn't going to bring her up. Elena sure wasn't'

That night they walk into there new apartment. Elena just taking it in. Smiling at Zero. "Do you want me to unpack your stuff tomorrow? While you're at work? Or do you want to do it?" Elena asks. Still in a way scared to overstep. "You can do it. I just have some clothes and bath items. Just put them where you think they should go. You know me better than I do. I'm sure it will be fine." Zero answers. "Ok. Its ok for me to use the closet?" Elena asks. "You can use anything in here. It's not only my place but yours. I want you to feel like its home. You don't have to ask to use anything here." Zero states. Elena seeing a different outlook from Zero. One she liked." Ok. No complaining when the closet is filled with shoes."Elena says with a giggle. "Oh please, I saw your closet back at school. I know what to expect." He replies with a smile. "Wow, it's a queen size bed. We normally sleep in a twin. Not to mention this is the first time, we don't have to worry about getting caught. It feels a little weird." Elena states. "Yea I know. Finally, I don't have to worry about Headmaster busting in, Asking for a freaking hug. Or his crying fits." Zero snaps. "He wasn't that bad."Elena says. " You don't know how like I do. He is bad." Zero replies. Sitting on the queen size bed."This is nice." Zero adds. "Yes, it is." Elena remarks. They haven't slept with each other in a few weeks. They were apart and now she was still healing from the miscarriage. Zero didn't push. He just got into bed. Laying next to her. Where she couldn't help herself but to put her arms around him and putting her head on his chest. Zero didn't mind. He missed it. If nothing else he liked being close to her in this way. He would just wait till she was ready to take it any further.

The next morning Zero gets up to go to work. The smell of coffee in the air. Not to mention eggs, bacon, and toast. He turns over noticing that Elena is already up. Which made sense from the smells. He gets himself up. Walking slowly to the kitchen. Where the smells get better and better. "Good Morning. Would you like some coffee and some breakfast?" Elena asks. "Sure. Everything smells great. You did all this?" Zero looking over to the cut up fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast line up. "Yes silly. You need breakfast before work. I also made your lunch." Elena says. Zero just looking up at her. She makes him a plate of food and sits down next to him. To eat breakfast. "I hope you have a good day. I got the summer off so I am just going to remain home. Catch up on some sleep and undo our boxes."Elena says. "Ok. You need sleep. I know at cross you didn't get much. The boxes can wait. I want you to get back to yourself." Zero answers. "I will. This place is really nice. I think we can be happy here."Elena replies. "I think so too."Zero responds. "What time will you be home? I can make us some dinner." Elena asks. "Around 5:30. You don't have to unless you want to." Zero says. "I want to." She replies with a smile. Zero just enjoying the home-cooked meal. It was delicious. Nothing like Kaiens crazy concoctions or Yuki's burned toast. This was real food. Zero could get used to this. So far his decision was a good one. He saw how happy she was. She kissed him goodbye for work. Going straight to the boxes to unpack. He knew she was happy to be there with him. He liked her there so far as well.

Zero's first day at work was a good one. Everyone already knew him. He was working there through school. So it really wasn't much different. He did what he needed to do. Getting done and finding he couldn't wait to go home. He looked forward to seeing Elena.

When he got home, he walked into the apartment smelling even better than when he left. The smell of freshly baked biscuits filled the air. Not to mention all the boxes were now gone. She managed to unpack everything. Keeping it. Making the apartment spotless. Even washing the sheets and bedding. Making everything refreshed.

"Zero your home." Elena says with a smile. Walking over to him. Giving him a kiss. "Yes, the place looks great. You kept everything?" Zero asks. "Yes, all the boxes are done. Clothes are washed and kept. Dinner will be served in a few minutes. You have enough time to unwind first. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" Zero asks. "I came from a family that was old school. We sat down at the table every night together. No matter what. We also would help mom with dinner. Its how I learned. I would like to do that with my own children someday."Elena states. "I think that's great." Zero responds. Sitting at the dinner table. Filling up. Taking a bit of everything. Zero takes a big bowl of the beef stew and at least four biscuits. He doesn't talk much as he is too busy stuffing his face. Elena just looks at him and laughs. "What?" Zero asks. "Nothing. You are the cutest thing I ever saw." Elena remarks. "If you say so." Zero replies. Taking another biscuit.

After dinner Zero goes to sit down in front of the tv. Just taking some time alone. Elena knows that Zero likes his alone time. So she gives him space. She cleans up the kitchen putting everything away. Then heads to the bathroom to take her shower. When she is done, she just gets into bed and starts reading her book. Still giving Zero his alone time. Knowing that he can get cranky at times. So she watches not to do that. In a way, Elena is still on edge feeling she may do something wrong. She has never felt like this before. She just knows how Zero can get. So she goes slow.

Zero gets up from the sofa and takes his own shower. Enjoying the alone time. Thinking this is something he can get used to. So far everything was very nice. He appreciated that Elena gave him space. She did know him so well. After his shower, he heads to the bedroom. Seeing Elena there reading her book. He just gets into bed, putting the tv on low. So he could watch and wouldn't disturb her. "Is this low enough?" Zero asks. "That's fine. I was about done anyway. " She states. Putting the book on her night table and taking off the light. She moves herself close to Zero. Snugging up. She kisses his chest moving her thigh onto his. Zero feels the warmth of her body on his. He just doesn't want to move to fast. He rather she does it. He looks down at her and she looks up at him. Placing a tender kiss on his lips. She moves her body now fully on top of his. Zero now knows what she wants. He is so glad in a way. He wanted it for a while now just behaving himself. She pushes herself up kissing him passionately. His hands rubbing her back and down to her bottom. He lifts up her nightie pulling it over her head. Kissing her again. Rolling her over Till he is now on top of her. He kisses down her neck and licks and sucks on her nipples. Her body pushing itself against his. He stops for a minute opening his nightstand, grabbing a condom. Elena just watches. A little hurt in a way. She understands he is taking responsibility. Just in another way she so wanted to have his child. She felt that he was making sure he wasn't stuck with her again. Even though in her reality her mind knew. This was no time for babies. Their real relationship just started. Zero just had a way of making her let go of all reality. Wanting things sooner than need be. Zero slides the condom on, going back to her. Taking off her panties and sliding slowly and deeply into her. Making her moan and wrap herself around his body. He keeps going in and out harder and faster till they both climax. Holding each other and falling asleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the summer goes about the same. Elena takes good care of Zero. Making a very happy content Zero. He never had anyone like this. He didn't mind her staying home from work either. He didn't mind taking care of the bills. She cooked cleaned and took care of everything that had to do with the apartment. It was like they were married in a way. He especially liked the nightly sex. They couldn't lay next to each other without one or both going onto the other one's side. Without worrying to get caught and the large bed to play in. It just made things better. There were times Zero would find himself at work just dreaming of going home to her. Not able to wait till bedtime. His blood thrust was still there. He just used the level E's not taking any blood from Elena. There was no point. It didn't stat him. He would only leave ugly bruises on her neck. And he didn't want that. But the other Stated him to the fullest. He enjoyed her. Never sleeping with Yuki. So he didn't know what the felt like. He would still wander here and there. Remembering how hot just that kiss was. He couldn't image what it would feel like to be inside her. He just knew he had to be happy with what he had. He was trying.


	10. Yuki's Engagement

Chapter 10 Yuki's engagement.

It is now September, Elena has started her teaching job at Cross. On the weekends, she goes to the Association to work. Filing and answering the phones. Yagari held the jobs for her like he promised. Hoping these two would make it back to each other. That Zero would wise up and have some happiness. Their relationship has been going smoothly. They both enjoy being around the other. Zero still thinks about Yuki but doesn't let on. Not wanting to hurt the relationship or Elena. He still isn't madly in love with her. But his feelings for her have grown.

When Zero is at work, Yagari comes into his office. "Zero, you do know that there will be a ball in honor of Kaname and Yuki coming up. It's for there engagement. We will be working that night." Yagari states. "Do I have to?" Zero asks. "I am afraid so. You are considered one of the best hunters. They want you there." Yagari states." I want Elena to come with me as my guest." Zero states. "That will not be a problem. We will have to stay close to her though. You are taking a human with you." Yagari states. "I know. But if I don't she will wonder what took place. After the last ball, I owe her a good one. I want to make it up to her." Zero replies. "Ok. How are you going to feel watching this?" Yagari asks. "I don't have a choice, do I? She chooses that bastard. I will have my own date there." Zero remarks. "Is that the only reason. You're taking her with you? To throw it in Yuki's face? Yagari asks. "If you would have asked me that months ago, I would have said yes. Now not so much. I really do owe her a nice time. We have been getting along great. I want it to stay that way. It seems now more than ever I made the right choice. She is marrying Kaname. I had no chance anyway. "Zero remarks. "That is a really suck ass reason to be with Elena though. I can't get the one I want. But hey you will have to do." Yagari chuckles. "Seriously, I am glad you are with her. She is a great choice. She really loves you."Yagari adds. "I know. It's the only reason I am trying."Zero comments.

Zero goes home that night to Elena cooking dinner in the kitchen. He goes in and takes a seat at the island. "How was your day at work?" Zero asks. "It was great. I really do love teaching. I thanked Kaien about a hundred times for the job." Elena states. "I am so glad." Zero replies. "How was yours?" Elena asks. "Pretty good. Yagari came in today to tell me that there will be a ball for Kaname and Yuki. I will need to attend." Zero comments. Elena's nerves hit and the plate she is holding drops to the floor. Zero gets up to help pick up the pieces. "When will this event be?" Elena asks. "Saturday. I was wondering if you would come with me? I owe you a proper ball." Zero says Looking into her eyes. "Sure. I would like that." Elena replies. Even though deep inside she could die. That bitch was back. She was always showing her ugly face. Would what happened last time? Happen again? Would Zero stop her from marrying Kaname? The few months of peace that Elena had were slowly going away in her mind. Could she really live the rest of her life in fear like this? "I guess if he goes with her Saturday. I won't have to." She thought Sitting at the dinner table, just picking at her food. "Not hungry?" Zero asks. "No. Not really. I had a big lunch. To be honest I just want to go to bed." Elena states. "That's fine. You can go get your shower. I will take care of the dishes. I don't mind." Zero says. "Thank you." She replies going into the bathroom. She takes her shower and gets ready for bed. She does see that Zero doesn't seem phased by it. His actions towards her haven't changed. She just snuggles up against him. Holding him tight.

Before you knew it Saturday was here. It was time to get ready to go to the ball. Elena did her best to hide her true feelings. Knowing it wouldn't do her any good anyway. This time Zero puts on a tux. Combing his hair and putting on everything brand new. He looks incredible. Elena just can't stop staring at him. His long lean body, in the black tux. He was totally gorgeous. She goes into the bathroom and puts on her makeup, and curls her hair. Then she slides on a black tight off the shoulder dress with a very deep slit in one leg. She puts on black high heels and heads out of the bathroom. Where Zero just stares. "What's wrong?" Elena asks. "Nothing you look gorgeous," Zero says. Pulling her close to him. I think I may have a problem though." Zero adds. "What?" Elena asks. "Those nasty ass vampires are not only want going to want to bite you. They are going to want your body as well." Zero smirks. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I have the best Vampire hunter by my side." Elena answers. "Yes, that you do. IF any one of them touch you. I will kill them." Zero replies. Kissing her passionately.

They both finish getting ready and head to the car that is there to pick them up. Heading to the ballroom. Once there Zero and Elena go in, hand and hand. This time Zero making sure everyone knows. This is his girl. The vampire's take note. Some not believing, The nasty hunter got such a pretty woman. The music starts and Zero grabs her hand taking her onto the dance floor. "I believe I owe you a proper dance?" Zero says. "Yes, you do." She replies. They stay on the dance floor for a while. Enjoy the music. Zero just strutting his stuff holding on to her till the music stops, They announce that Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki are walking in. All eyes on them. Yuki doing her best to find Zero. Spotting him right off the bat. Zero's eyes spot her as well and they just stare. Zero's heart beats fast and it feels like butterflies are in his stomach. He just watches as Yuki takes the dance floor with Kaname. Feeling defeated once again. He does his best this time. Not to let Elena see what he is doing. Not wanting her hurt. He holds her close and dances with her. Resting his head on hers. So his eyes can watch, but Elena can't see where they are. He talks to her and does his best to engage her. Not ignoring her like last time. Yet his eyes still manage to focus on Yuki.

"I will be right back. I need to go to the men's room. I want you to stay right here with Yaragi. Promise me?"Zero says. "I will." Elena states walking over to Yagair."You ok?" Yagari asks. "Yea, it's just a blast watching the man you adore. Watch the woman he truly wants. He thinks I don't know how he is watching. I don't know what I am doing here. I shouldn't have come." Elena says. "He is trying. He does care."Yagari comments. "I see that. Just no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop himself."Elena answers. "You know being with him, it's going to take time. He believes he is in love with her." Yagari answers."Believes?" Elena says. "That was kid shit. He just wants, what he can't have. Not to mention he can't stand to lose to Kaname. What is real is right in front of him. He just has to see that. I just hope he does before its too late." Yagari reveals. "I never thought about it that way. I just thought she was his one true love. I am just the standby."Elena states. "You are both kids. You don't really know what love is. You know a bit more than him. He was hurt so many times. It's just hard for him to let anyone in. He does and they disappear. He is a good kid he just needs someone who can take the time that he needs." Yagari replies. "I am trying my best."Elena answers. "I know."

While Zero is off to the bathroom, he bumps into Yuki. Who saw him leave the ballroom and followed him. "Zero." Yuki says, going for his hand."What do you want? To throw it in my face that you're with Kaname?" Zero replies. "No, not at all. I just need you to know how I really feel." Yuki says. "What good is it? You're not leaving him are you?"Zero snaps. "I can't. It's not that easy." Yuki answers. "Then there isn't much else for us to say."Zero hisses. "I love you Zero." Yuki reveals. "I love you too. Not that it's doing either of us any good."Zero snaps. Yuki pulling Zero close to her, giving him a long hot passionate kiss. One that makes Zero loose feeling in his legs. Never feeling that with anyone. Yuki lets go, looking into his eyes as she gets on the elevator to go back to the ball. Leaving Zero more lost than he was before. He just takes a seat outside of the restroom. Trying to compose himself before going back to the ball."Why did she have to do that? God how good that felt. She is marrying that bastard anyway. Fuck it." Zero says to himself. Getting back up and going down to the ballroom.

Zero goes over to Elena and Yagari acting as if nothing took place. Zero's limbo now taking control from that kiss. He kisses Elena. Who kisses him back putting her arms around him. Holding him close to her. Yuki just watching with tears in her eyes. Kaname seeing what is going on. Just growls under his breathe. "Yagari could I have a few minutes with my girl? Do you think you could watch this mess for a bit?" Zero asks. "Sure, get out of here." Yagari replies.

Zero grabbing Elena's hand and taking her out into the garden. Zero pawing at her and wanting her right there. "Zero what has gotten into you?" Elena asks with a giggle." I want you! Now." Zero states. Pushing her up against a tree and sliding his hand into the slit of her dress. Rubbing her womanhood. Elena gasps at his touch. He slides her black lace panties off of her. Undoing his belt and pants, sliding her black dress up. Sliding roughly inside of her. As he kisses her. Feeling all her body in his. Imaging its Yuki, there instead. His thrusts get harder and fiercer with each one. Pounding into her like never before. He just closes his eyes and lets loose till he climaxes. Kissing her again and pulling down her dress. "I need my panties. Mr. Kiryu." Elena states. "Naw, I'm keeping these in my pocket. " Zero responds. Elena none the wiser of what really took place.

As the ball goes on, Elena is getting tired. She Goes onto the terrace to get some fresh air. Just waiting for this to be over. As she is out there, Kaname comes walking out. "Hello, Elena." Kaname says. "Hello, Kaname. " Elena answers. "I think we have a mutual interest."Kaname replies. "Oh, you mean those two? Good luck with that."Elena answers. "I see you do know what's going on?" Kaname asks. "Yea, its been going on through my whole relationship. Yours as well. They want each other. Not us. I don't know about Yuki with you. But I am just here because she hasn't left you yet." Elena responds. "You're ok with this?"Kaname asks. "Not really. But I love him very much. So I deal. It looks like the same goes for you." Elena states. "Yes. Do you think there is any fix for this?" Kaname asks. "Yes. don't make them see each other again. When he is away from her, he lets go some. He has been trying. He sees her again and I have to start all over. If she already didn't get to him. " Elena says looking sideways at the wall. Not at Kaname. "She won't leave me. You don't have to fear that. As much as she does want him. She will marry and stay with me. I will do as you said and try my best not to make them see each other. There will be some occasions I can't help though. "Kaname remarks. "Well, whatever those are. You will be on your own. I am not coming to any more of these things. Its bad enough to sence it, to watch it. Is even worse."Elena hisses. "I know my dear. Kiryu has himself someone very special. I hope he does see that."Kaname comments. "When she is around he doesn't see anything else. No matter what I do. It's always her." Elena huffs. "I understand. I have the same problem. I am sure if we work together, we can fix this. If you are willing?"Kaname asks. "Of course. It won't be easy. You know that right?" Elena states. "Nothing worth fighting for is."Kaname answers. Walking away.

The ball is finally over and Zero and Elena go home. Elena not mentioning meeting Kaname. She didn't see the asshole that Zero saw in him. She saw a man that was fighting for his love. Just like she was. They were both in this same mess. Could they work together to get what they wanted? Who knows. She thought. She was just glad the night was over.

Where Zero, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was driving him mad. He used Elena all that night to try to get out his desires. Just thinking of what it would truly be to touch Yuki in this way. To share all this with the woman he truly loved. He couldn't get her out of his head. He just knew it didn't matter. She wasn't leaving Kaname. Even after that kiss, she went right back to his side. Which only made Zero more pissed.


	11. Anger

Chapter 11 Anger

A month goes by and now its October. Things have cooled down some, after the engagement ball. Zero hasn't seen or heard from Yuki at all. He never let on. How he was really feeling that night with Elena. She doesn't know. That Zero was thinking of Yuki every time, he made love to her that night. Trying to get it out of his system. Working through his own feelings. She stayed in the dark. Zero treats her very well though. Not trying to hurt her. Trying to move on and make a life for himself without Yuki in it. He still can't help thinking about her and what it would have been like. If he never left her leave Cross. He regrets not stopping her and the words he said to her. Knowing he can't take either back. Trying not to do the same thing with Elena. He has come to have strong feelings for her. Still not as strong as the ones for Yuki. He knows they will always be there. He just now tries to hide them from her.

One day while working Yagari comes into his office. "Well, did you hear?" Yagari asks."Hear what?" Zero remarks. "About the wedding of the century, that took place on Saturday?" Yagari answers. "No. I Have no time for weddings." Zero states. "Well, Yuki and Kaname are now hitched."Yagari states. "Well good for them. She wanted the bastard. Now she has him." Zero replies. Trying not to even show Yagari how he truly feels. "Yep. Happy together. Just thought I would let you know."Yagari announces as he walks out the door. Zero grabs everything on his desk and throws it to the floor. "Son Of a Bitch!" Zero shouts. "Mother fucker." Zero shouts louder as the papers and books hit the floor. Pure anger raging through him. "Fuck them both!" He snaps. Slamming the door of his office and walking down the hall to the vending machine. Grabbing a cup of coffee, to try to calm his nerves. His pale face now flushed with red. You can see the steam coming out of his head from his anger. He takes a seat in the lobby drinking the coffee and trying to cool down. Getting back up with rage still in his blood, giving the vending machine a large kick. A nearby hunter just staring. "What did the machine do to you?" He laughs. "Everything! The fucker did everything!" Zero replies. Walking back to his office.

Yagari sitting in his own office. "I Think Zero took that better than I expected," Yagari says sarcastically. "I figured the break room would have caught fire or a person's head would of went through a wall." Yagari adds. "I thought his desk would of went out of the window. "Kaien remarks. "At least now, he knows its over. Maybe he can move on. Its the only reason I told him." Yagari replies. "I hope so. It's really a sin for Elena." Kaien states.

Zero goes back to his office grabbing his jacket. He heads to Cross to sit under his tree. Needing time to think. To process what happened. "She gave herself to him. How could she?" Zero says to himself. Hurt in his heart. Zero knows he needs to pull himself together before its time to go home. He can't let Elena see him like this. It would kill her to know. How he truly feels. He needs to show no emotion. What he is known best for. Just this time he doesn't know if, he could do it. The pain he feels is overwhelming. It feels as if his heart is broken into many pieces.

Zero spends the rest of the afternoon under the tree. Thinking about everything. How Yuki just gave up and went with Kaname. How she is supposed to love him, yet married another man. He knew now more than ever. He needed to move on. Needed to be the man that Elena needed. She stood by him through all of this. Never complaining. Just taking the shit as it flew. Just because she cared so much for him. Zero knew he wanted his own family. He had none of his real one left. It was time to move on and rebuild. He knew he could do that with Elena.

One the way home Zero stops at a Jewelry store, picking out a pretty good size engagement ring. Feeling it was time for this to happen. To show Elena how grateful he was for her being here with him. It was the least he could do. For all the damage and hurt he has put her through.

Once home Elena is in the kitchen like always getting dinner together. Zero walks up behind her. Putting his arms around her and holding her close to him. "Hey. How was your day?" Elena asks. Putting her head on his shoulder as she stirs the pot of rice on the stove. "It was ok. How was yours?" Zero asks. "Pretty good. I think. I am really getting through to the students. I just love being a teacher." Elena replies. "Good. I am glad to see you happy. You really do deserve it. You are such a good woman." Zero states. Elena looking up at him, still in his arms. Her back on his firm chest. "I love you Zero." She responds. "I know you do. That's why I want to ask you something." Zero says. Turning Elena around to face him. Getting on one knee and pulling out the ring. "Will you marry me?" Zero asks. Elena gasps at the site of the ring, putting both hands up to her mouth. Tears streaming down her face. "YES! Oh My God! YES!" She screams. Jumping into his arms. Kissing him everywhere. From his forehead down his nose to his mouth. The happiness just radiating from her. Zero just holds her knowing if nothing else. He had someone good by his side. She would never hurt him as Yuki has. Never run off with someone else. She wasn't the type. She really was a good woman. He knew in a way too good for him. She deserved someone better. Someone who really loved her and only her. He just wasn't able to give her that.

Elena wanted to get married and fast. Wasting no time. Not wanting anything big. Something simple and special. They get married under the tree, That they first made love under. Yagari saying the vows. Making it even more special. Elena never knowing the real reason of why this is even taking place. That the one he really wanted married someone else. Elena never knowing what also happened that day in Zero's office. Zero kept a lot of his own secrets from her. Yagari never telling what he witnessed. Hoping deep down that Zero would let go of the past and move on. To be happy with a woman that truly cared and loved him. It was Yagari's only wish.


	12. Marriage

Chapter 12 Marriage.

Its been two years since Zero and Elena have gotten married. They have a regular marriage. Things were quiet and nice. Kaname kept his end of the bargain. Doing his best that Zero and Yuki don't see each other. Which keeps things happy on both ends. Zero still thinks about her. Just now he is happy and content with his regular life. He knows that Elena is always there. He is happy to go home from work. Eat his dinner and watch tv. Then going to bed and making love. He has no complaints about his life with Elena. She treats him very well. She works two jobs and he has one. She really doesn't need to work. But she likes to. She just loves being a teacher. It gives her great pleasure to help the children. Zero is now the president of the association. Which also gives him a pay increase. They still live in the same apartment. Which both of them like very much. Elena keeps the apartment spotless. Everything is in its place. His suits look brand new from her taking good care of them for him. Even though there are times he just throws them on the floor. When he comes home from work. She picks them up and keeps them for him. Zero even gained a few pounds from all the good food she cooks him. Yagari calls him the Contented Old Husband. Which Zero is happy with.

One night after dinner laying in bed watching tv. Zero slides himself over to Elena's side of the bed. She is reading her book. And he slides his arm around her kissing her neck. Which doesn't take much for him to get her attention. She puts the book down and slides over to him. Kissing him back. Pushing her body up against his. As they continue like always, Zero goes to his nightstand to get his condom. "Zero, I want to have your baby." Elena states. Zero looking at her tenderly."Are you sure?" He replies. "Yes. I think its about time. I want a baby with you. " Elena responds. "Then We shall make one. " Zero says pulling her body close to him and laying the condom on the table. He goes back to kiss her and rub her body. Spreading her legs and entering her. Forgetting how it felt to be raw inside her. It only takes him a few thrusts before he is a goner. Letting his warm seed fill her. He lays his head on top her of her chest. Trying to catch his breath. Her arms still wrapped around him. Falling asleep.

A few weeks later Elena is at school not feeling so well. Her stomach is upset. She does her best to get through the school day. Heading home as soon as she could. One the way home she picks up a pregnancy test from the drug store. So excited to take it. She rushes home, straight to the bathroom and takes the test. A few hours later Zero comes home. They sit down at dinner like always. Zero taking his napkin into his hand. Finding a pregnancy test under it. In a ziplock bag. He just looks at it. "Really?" Zero asks. Elena getting up and going over to him." Yes. We did it. "She responds sitting on his lap. Zero pushing her closer to him. Kissing her deeply. "I am so happy Zero. I wanted this so badly. I knew I wanted to have a family with you. From the moment I saw you." Elena comments. "I am glad. I can give that to you. I have to say I am pretty excited too. The thought of a little one running around here. Makes me happy." Zero remarks. Patting her flat tummy. "I want you to be careful this time. I don't want anything happening to you or the child." Zero remarks. "I can promise you. It won't. I won't let anything or one. Mess this up this time." Elena answers. "Good."

A few months go by, their marriage is wonderful. Zero extremely happy about the child. Him and Elena fix the child's room and get things here and there. To be ready for it. Enjoying every moment. Zero actually happier then he has ever been. Truly wanting this baby. Feeling he will finally be able to make up for what happened the last time. That always stuck with him. He wished that things would have happened differently with that. Just now he got a second chance.

Elena is extremely happy finally feeling, she is getting everything she ever wanted. Zero has turned into a great husband. She also feels he will be a great father. She continues to work throughout the pregnancy. Feeling pretty good just tired.

When Elena is around eight months pregnant, Zero goes to work. Sitting at his desk. Doing his daily routine. Yagari walking in like he does every morning to shoot the shit. Or tell him what is up for the day. "Hey, how is my boy?" Yagari asks "I'm great. We set up more for the baby last night. We can't wait for him to be here." Zero answers. "I am so happy for the both of you. I do have to tell you. That Friday night we have another ball to attend. They might be there." Yagari comments. "Whatever. Its just part of the job. I don't want you telling Elena anything about it. She is eight months pregnant. I don't want her worrying. I want nothing happening to her or the child. They mean a lot to me." Zero remarks. "You will get nothing out of me Zero. I don't want her hurt either. I think its best she stays home. We can just say we need to go out to a work dinner or something. Don't tell her about a ball. She will know they will be there. ITs there freaking ball. Something about Yuki wanting to through a party. It seems that Kaname couldn't say no. No matter how much he truly wanted to. We all know he hates those things." Yagari states. "That's his problem. And his wife. He wanted her." Zero snaps. "Will you be ok there?" Yagari asks. "Yea. Why not. She made her choice. She has Mr. Snobby Pants. I have my own family now." Zero replies. "I hope so. Please don't do anything to screw up what you have." Yagari states. Zero doesn't answer, Hoping the same thing. Knowing deep down seeing Yuki again. Could screw everything he has built out the window. No matter how hard he tries to act like he doesn't care anymore. He still does.


	13. Lost in Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments Please.

Chapter 13 Lost in emotion.

The rest of the week Zero acts normal in front of Elena, not letting her know a thing. Each night they will do something new to get ready for there child. Tonight they put the crib together. He just sees. How happy Elena is. How in love she is with him. How she just glows. "Friday I will be coming home late." Zero says as they work in the babies room. "Ok. How late? Should I wait to eat dinner?" Elena asks innocently." No. Please eat and do whatever you need to. There will be a late meeting at work. I am not sure. What time I will be getting home. I just know. It will be later than normal." Zero states. "I will leave your plate in the microwave then for you. Just in case you're hungry when you come home." Elena says. "Thank you. You're always thinking about me." Zero remarks. "Of course. I love you more than anything." Elena comments. Zero just smiles at her. Knowing its true.

Friday comes Zero taking his tux and putting it in his car. Getting everything ready for tonight. Wanting to look his best. He kisses Elena goodbye, then he is off to work. Spending most of the day feeling jitters. Thinking about seeing Yuki tonight. Its been two years and eight months. The longest so far they ever spent away from each other. Yet, it felt like yesterday that she walked away with Kaname. Yagari sees that Zero isn't his normal self. That something isn't right. He just hopes that nothing takes place tonight, that will ruin his life forever. Yagari knows when it comes to Yuki. Zero doesn't think straight.

Later that day, Zero goes into his office bathroom, to get ready for tonight. Washing up and putting on his black tux. Combing his hair and smelling delicious. He wants Yuki to see, what she missed out on. Trying to rub it in her face. At the same time not able to wait to get a glimpse of her. He finishes getting ready. Heading out to the car waiting for him outside. It takes and drops him off at the ballroom. His heart pounding deep within. He walks in and goes to his spot. Leaning up against a post. Yagari on the other side. Stealing a champagne as the waiter goes by. They now see the party is for a charity. Yuki wanting to give back. Its why Kaname couldn't hold her back. It was something, she held dear. So Kaname had to let the party take place. Even though deep down, he didn't want any part of this. He wanted to keep these two far away from each other.

Kaname and Yuki walk in, all eyes on them. Yuki wearing a long beaded Red halter dress. Looking stunning. Her hair up in a twist. She looked mature and beautiful. Her eyes dart around the room. Looking for Zero. She finds him within minutes. Seeing his eyes are on her as well. Kaname looks around also, noticing that Elena kept her word and didn't appear at this ball. In a way, he wished she would have came. To watch over Zero. There was no one there to hold him back tonight. Which in a way worried Kaname. He could watch, but there were many people here tonight. Wanting his attention. Keeping him very busy. He couldn't watch everything Zero did. Which Zero knew.

After about an hour of the ball going, people all over. Asking Kaname all kinds of questions. Yuki heads upstairs telling Kaname, she needs the lady's room. Zero sees her leave the ballroom and follows. As much as he knows he shouldn't. He can't resist. Meeting her on the top of the stairs near the restroom. "So how do you like married life?" Zero asks. "I could ask the same."Yuki replies. "It's pretty good." Zero answers. Moving closer to her. Her hand extends to his. His pulling her close to him. Yuki gives him a passionate kiss, Throwing him into an upstairs bedroom and locking the door. Kissing his mouth, their hands roam each other. Neither of them a virgin anymore. They both knew what to do and were not scared to. She went straight for his jacket and threw it on the floor next his tie and then his white shirt. Zero wasted no time unzipping her red dress tossing it to the side. Staring at her in her red lace panties and matching bra. His desires at there peek. Not seeing anything but this slender beautiful woman in front of him. Yuki throws him onto the bed. Getting on top of him and kissing down his chest. He licks and kisses her neck, waiting to bite. Knowing if he did so now. Everyone at the party would smell it. He had to be careful. He had to curb the bloodlust. He was feeling that only she could make him feel. The deep want of her blood and body. He turns her over so he is on top of her. Kissing and licking her breasts. Rubbing her mound and feeling her wetness. He growls, as he kisses down her tummy and licks her womanhood. Sending her over the edge. He works his way back up, sliding his manhood deep inside her. She screams out his name and wraps her legs around him. Clawing at his back. Pushing herself up against him. Her hips meeting his thrusts. He pounds into her hard and deep with each one. Just like he always dreamed. Giving it to her good and hard. Making her pant and moan. His mind in overdrive. Just thinking of the woman that is below him. Finally Yuki. Moaning her name as he pounds away. Not letting up, going faster and faster till them both climax.

He then kisses her deeply and starts all over again. Not letting her leave the bed or even get a chance to regain her composer. Knowing that once she gets up, who knows if this will ever happen again. He Takes her again for the second time. Turning her over and entering her through the back. Yuki on all fours, pushing herself fiercely into him. Slamming each other till they climax again. Zero's scent all over her. In every single way. Yet he isn't done with her. He holds her close kissing her everywhere. Making sure every dream he had, Is coming true. He makes love to her for the third time, This time with her on top of him. Their vampire desires keeping them going. They know that time is running out. So they both get up and get dressed. Once Zero is fully dressed. He grabs her licking her neck and sinking his fangs into her. She does the same. Both taking everything they need from the other. Holding on for dear life. "I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you too. I will always love you." Zero replies. As they both go back to the ballroom.

Kaname's eyes glow a deep red, Soon as he sees Yuki. He knows. He smells it. He knows its too late. The scent of there blood also in the air. Just both of them now are healed. So there is no bite marks. Kaname still knows what took place. Just growling under his breathe. "I hope it was worth it." Kaname says. "More than you will ever know." Yuki responds. Kaname taken back with her boldness. Never thinking his Yuki would do this. He knows He can't let them see each other again. Elena was right.

Zero goes back standing next to Yagari. Gloating. High of Yuki's blood and sex. Sated in every way you could imagine. He never felt like this before. The feeling was better than any drug. "Whatever you did I hope it was worth it?" Yagari says. "Oh Hell yes. That was amazing." Zero answers. "Did you forget the woman you left at home. That is eight months pregnant with your child?"Yagari answers. "Shit!" Zero replies. The thought of Elena, well there wasn't any. He was so overtaken with Yuki. He thought of nothing else. Not what this could bring if she ever found out. He was too happy and high to care at that moment.

Instead of going straight home, Zero goes back to his office to clean up. He takes off his tux which reaks of Yuki. Not that Elena would know. She isn't a vampire. She can't smell what Vampires do. He did know Kaname could. And just that alone made him higher than ever. He just smirks to himself. Saying Fuck you Kaname. As he washes himself up and puts his day clothes back on. He gets back into his car driving home.

Once home it's pretty late around one in the morning. There is a small light left on for him. Dinner in the microwave. With a little note. "I hope you had a great day. I missed you. Love always Elena." Zero just closes his eyes coming back to reality. He puts the plate into the refrigerator as he isn't very hungry. He walks to the bedroom to find his sleeping eight month pregnant wife sleeping. Peacefully in their bed. Leaving a small light on. So he could see his way around. His heart drops at the sight. Knowing what he just did. Was awful. He broke their marriage vows. Even more so he would break her heart. Here she was at home, alone sleeping while he was out screwing someone else. He just climbs into bed and shuts the light. Elena sees he is home and just moves herself close to him. Snuggling. Which only makes Zero feel worse.


	14. Revealed

Chapter 14 Revealed.

For the next month, Zero does his best to be extra nice to Elena. He feels terrible about what he did. Yet loved every second of it. It goes through his mind over and over again. Just how Yuki really made him feel. That it was even better than his dreams. Just wishing it could happen again and again. Yet knowing, who knows when if ever they saw each other again. Not to mention Elena would be having their child any minute now. Which still brought him joy. He knew Yagari wouldn't ever tell Elena what happened. He was a good friend and would never want to hurt her like that. So Zero felt safe. He also knew that Elena was so happy. He wasn't ever telling her either. It was just another secret he would hold dear.

At the end of the month, Elena goes into labor, Zero right there to hold her hand. Taking her to the hospital. Elena thinking, she had the greatest husband ever. That finally they were happy. After a long ten hours, Elena finally gave birth to their son. 8 pounds 20 inches long. White silver hair with lavender eyes. Just like his father. There was no denying this child was Zero's. Which only made him happier. He loved that Elena was pure and never slept around. That she was his and only his. It was another reason. He married her. Why he consented to have a child with her. He knew no matter what. She would stay. Rai was the apple of his mother's eye. She would hold him for hours just staring at him. Rocking him back and forth. Zero knew he had picked the right person to have children with.

The next couple of months go without a hitch. Elena stays home with the child and takes care of him. Like its nothing. She was born to be a mother. She takes care of him and still has dinner on the table when Zero comes home from work. They sit down and tell each other what took place. Enjoying the others company. After dinner and the dishes, they put Rai to bed and head there themselves. Getting more and more comfy with married life. Its now three years of marriage and they both settled in.

After another month goes by, Elena wants to go back to her teaching job. Missing it. Even though she knows she will miss staying at home with the baby as well. Zero said it's her choice. If she wanted to, she could stay home. He made plenty of money to support them. Not to mention they had no rent. The association took care of that. Yet Elena felt it was best to go back. She missed her other children as well.

After a few days back to school, She sees Kaname walking the halls. Just getting done a meeting with Kaien. "Good morning Kaname." Elena says. "Morning Elena. You're looking lovely."Kaname says. "I want to thank you for keeping them apart. I think. We both should have a great life now." Elena states. "I want to say I am sorry for the mishap a few months ago."Kaname answers. "What do you mean?" Elena asks. "At the Charity ball, I knew. I shouldn't have given into her. She just wouldn't take no for answer. I see it was just to see him again."Kaname states. Elena taking a seat in the bench up against the wall. "It was on a Friday wasn't it?" Elena asks. "Yes. She told me everything that happened. She was very honest. It has taken a lot for me to even try to forgive her."Kaname states. "What did they do? What happened?" Elena asks. Staring up at Kaname. "You don't know?" Kaname asks. "NO! He didn't even tell me there was any kind of ball. It was supposed to be a work meeting." Elana shouts. "It was a meeting alright. I am sorry to have to tell you this. But they made love." Kaname remarks coldly. Elena getting up and beating Kaname's chest with her fists. "I told you! Not to let them see each other Ever!"She shouts as she pounds his chest. No one ever doing that to the pureblood. Yet he liked her boldness. He knew how she felt and let her go. Seeing the rage in her eyes."I know but like I said there was no getting out of it. I am sorry. It hurt me just as much. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. She is trying to make it work with me now anyway. We are having a child."Kaname states. "IS it yours?" Elena asks bluntly. "Yes, it was something we planned." Kaname comments. "Keep that whore away from my husband. If you don't I will go after her. I do know how to use the bloody rose. I lived with him long enough to know how."Elena hisses. "It wasn't only her Elena. You need to see that. He was there as well." Kaname remarks. "Don't remind me!" She Shouts. Walking to her office. Sobbing.

"How could He? is the only thing she could say over and over again. Just sitting in her desk chair. Not even answering the phone that keeps ringing off the hook. Not even noticing the time or how dark it's getting outside. Its like she is in a cloud seeing nothing but gloam. What she thought was over, was still there the whole while. He just lied. He kept it from her. She could do two things. Stay quiet and pretend it didn't happen. Or go home and kill him. What good would the latter do? That would only mean Yuki won. She remembers Kaname saying that Yuki was trying and even pregnant now. She would do the first. Just right now she couldn't go anywhere. She could barely move. Little less pretend.

While she is sitting there thinking Yagari comes by. "Hey, Zero said he has been calling you all night. He is worried that your hurt or something. It's 8. And you're not home yet." Yagari says. Looking at her falling apart. He knows. "Please tell him, I am not feeling good and I am sleeping in the girl's dorm. I don't want to get the baby sick." Elena answers. "Are you ok?" Yagari asks. "I will be. I just need some time." Elena replies. "If you need anyone to talk to. I am here."Yagari answers. "Thank you."

Elena spends the night in the girl's dorm just thinking and trying to get herself together. Knowing if she saw him now. She would beat the shit out of him. Her rage just roaring inside of her. How could Kaname the suppose King be so stupid. To let them see each other again. To screw right under his nose. If she would ever get her hands of Yuki, she would ring her neck.

The next morning she just goes to work and acts like its a regular day. Missing her son. Missing her home. Still terribly upset. The thought of seeing Zero only made her sick to her stomach. She stayed a bit later knowing that sooner or later she would have to go home. She wiped her tears and fixed herself getting into her car. Driving home. A Home built on lies and deceit. How the man she once thought was so truthful, A man of honor. She now saw him as nothing more than a cheater and a liar.

Elena walks in to see Zero laying on the sofa with Rai laying on top of him. Watching Tv. A site that would bring happiness now just brings pain. "Elena your home. How are you feeling?" Zero asks. Getting up from the sofa."A little better. Sorry, I didn't call last night. I fell asleep in the girl's dorm."Elena says. "No problem. I am just glad your home now. Don't worry about dinner. I picked some up on the way home from work."Zero states. "Great, thank you." Elena answers taking her son. Holding him close. She spends time with the little boy before they both put him to bed. Then taking her shower and heading to bed herself. Zero moving close to her, to hold her near. What she used to crave now just makes her sick. Yet she closes her eyes and doesn't say a word. Not letting on what she truly feels towards him right now. The hatred, the loss of respect. Nothing he would do now would really fix this. Elena was hurt to the core. She just knew she wanted her child to have a father. She wanted things to go back to what they were before. To do that she would have to let go of what she was feeling. It would just take time.


	15. Affair

Chapter 15 Affair

It's been twelve years that Zero and Elena, have been married. Little Rai is now going on ten years old. Elena has worked through her feelings. Doing her best to put everything in the past. Kaname has done his part in the last ten years to keep them apart. Even going as far as not letting Zero be at any of the balls. If they had them. Kaname knew. He couldn't keep Yuki away from them. They were having a child and would have to have a few just to announce that. Kaname talked to the Association. Asking that Yagari guarded the ball himself or would bring another hunter with him. Not Zero. Even going far enough behind Zero's back. Not to even let him know. So he didn't know that the balls were taking place. Until they were over. Leaving him nowhere. Zero has done his best to be a good husband and father. Truly loving to spend as much time with his son as he could. Nothing made him happier. He still thought of Yuki here and there and the night they shared. Nothing ever comparing to it. There were times his body would just burn with desire for Yuki. For her blood and her body. He would just fight through it the best he could. Never finding out that Elena knew. What took place that night. He feels that he hid it well. He did find it a little weird that Elena wanted children, but after Rai was born never asked to have another. He just never asked her why. Feeling that was her choice and if she changed her mind. She would let him no. He was happy with the son they had. It was more than he could have ever excepted.

One day while out on errands Zero bumps into Kaien. Picking up some last minute things. "Zero. My son. It's so great to see you." Kaien says. "Yea yea. What are you doing at this supermarket? Isn't this out of your way?" Zero asks. "Why yes, it is. But its the only one that has Yuki's favorite cake. So I thought since she is coming over tonight. I would pick some up." Kaien says. Not realizing what he just said. "So she will be there tonight? IS Kaname coming?" Zero asks. "No, he is away on business. She thought she would come to see her father. I am so glad to be able to spend some time with her. I miss her." Kaien states. "Yea. I bet." Zero replies. "You have a good night." Zero adds. Walking away.

Zero knows he should stay away. That it would lead to bad things. But all he could think about all day is seeing Yuki. That Kaname wouldn't be there. They would have time alone. To talk. To be together. Like old times. He just needed to get out of the house. Without making it suspicious. Its been ten years. Would she feel the same? Would she still want him? So much has happened yet he still wanted her. Still craved her.

Zero went home, putting the groceries away. While he does Elena walks in. "So glad you picked those up for me. Saved me so much time." Elena says. "No problem. I have some files to look through for work. I will be home later tonight. I want to get them done. So Monday I won't have some much to do." Zero says. "Ok. Skipping dinner then?" Elena asks. "Yes, You don't need to cook. Get a pizza or something for you and Rai. I will eat while I am at work." Zero replies. "Ok that sounds good. Me and Rai will have a night together. I am sure I won't get too many of them. He is getting older. He isn't going to want to hang out with his mother." Elena says. "Well that's fine, I will."Zero responds. Kissing her head. She just smiles at him. Going back to what she was doing.

Zero makes sure he puts on a clean pair of pants and a nice top. Smelling good before he leaves. Wanting to make a good impression. Still worried if Yuki will want him or not. Even though he knows he has a family now. His desire for her still burns.

He gets into his car heading to Cross. Feeling like a high school boy on his first date. Getting to Cross and going in. Knockin on headmasters door. "Zero what are you doing here?" Kaien asks. "You said you were having dinner with Yuki. I thought. I would come. We could share a dinner like old times."Zero says. Playing the old man. "Ohh, My boy. I would so love that. What a nice gesture. Come in. Yuki, Guess who is here?" Kaien says. Yuki looks up, staring straight at Zero. Her heart beats fast. "Zero, it's so nice to see you." Yuki says. As Zero sits down at the table they use to eat at as kids. Just looking at her. "Same here. I thought it would be nice to share a dinner together." Zero replies. They just smile at each other.

During the dinner, they do here best to both keep their composer. Not letting Kaien see anything out of the ordinary. Talking about there family and how the kids are growing. How they can't believe how the time just flew. Telling stories of the past and present. Making Kaien the happiest ever. To have both his children at his table again. It was something that hasn't happened in a long time.

After dinner, Yuki stays for a short while, Then getting up and saying she has to leave. Zero doing the same. They both walk out together. Acting like they are going there separate ways. Once out of the site of Headmaster. They head to the Boys dorm where Zero uses to stay. Going to the extra room at the top. That no one stays at. Only Zero did since he was a vampire. They can barely keep their hands off of each other. Little less there mouths. As soon as they enter the room. They lick and bite each other's neck. Taking the blood they need. Taking them to new heights. Zero not wasting any time, taking Yuki out of her jeans and sweater. Making her naked on the bed in front of him. The first time he had to go fast. Now there was no one there to stop either of them. They could take there time and do whatever they wanted to each other. And they both were going to. They enjoyed each other's bodies. roaming it with fingers, mouths, and tounges. Doing things to each other, they never did with there partners. Making love over and over again. Not able to get enough of each other. Zero even calls Elena telling her something came up. He will be home in a few days. Elena doesn't know what to think and just lets it go. Yuki and Zero stay held up in that room for days. Feasting on blood and sex. Finally, they were alone together. Able to get there fill with each other. Which the more, they did the more they wanted.

After a few days, Zero knows he needs to go home. That as much as he loved spending time with Yuki. He had obligations to take care of. So did she. "I love you Yuki. I always will. I think about you all the time. I just have a family to think about. " Zero says. "I know. I have a family a well. Our children are still young. It would tear them apart if we left." Yuki says. "My wife is human. She will get old and die. She won't be with me forever. While she is here I want to do right by her. I will stay till she is gone. Then I will come to get you." Zero says. Yuki nods. Knowing that will be a while but its better than nothing. The days they spent together was incredible. It was something neither of them would forget. Something to keep them going in the meantime.

Zero goes home acting as if nothing has taken place. Elena none the wiser. Believing that Zero was away for work. Never imaging the truth. Zero now knowing that he needs to be here and do the right thing. He wasn't going to leave his son. Nor was he going to leave Elena. She was always there. He would do the same.


	16. Shocks

Chapter 16 SHocks

About a month later Elena runs into Kaien. Who is more than happy to see her. "Hello, Elena how are you? When are you Zero and Rai going to come over for dinner?" Kaien asks. "Soon. That is a great idea. It would be nice."Elena states. "Oh yes. It's so nice having my children over. It was great last month having Yuki and Zero to dinner. IT was like old times. Both my children together again." Kaien states. "Oh really? When was this?" Elena asks. "Oh, it was last month. It was on a Saturday." Kaien states. Getting older now and not remembering like he uses to. "I think I know when that was." Elena answers. "I hope to see you guys soon." Kaien says. Going back off to work.

Elena is livid. He did it again." That wasn't a work trip it was a fuck trip. How could he keep doing this to me?"Elena said. Elena is so mad she can't sit still. She gets up and heads to the Association. Not holding back as she did before. Her anger overtaking her whole being. She gets to the Association going straight to Zero's office. "Hey, what you doing here?" Zero says. "You son of a bitch. You just can't stop, can you? You must really laugh about how dumb I am. How trusting I am." Elena says, Tears streaming down her face as it turns red. "What are you talking about?" Zero asks. "Don't you play dumb with me. You and your fucking Whore. I guess you like whores because you sure didn't care. That I wasn't one. You rather have her. A tramp that cheats on her husband!" Elena shouts. "She isn't a whore."Zero says. "You bastard. I have given you everything. I have put up with years of bullshit from you. That anyone else would have just walked away. You never cared how much I truly loved you. Or that I picked you. You just keep cheating on me. I was eight months pregnant. In bed with your child. And you were out screwing that tramp!" Elena admits. "You knew?" Zero asks. "YES! Do you know how that made me feel? How I hated you for it. Yet I pushed it down and did my best to forgive you for it. Its been ten years. I thought it was over but no, Here you go again. If you want her that badly GO. I can't take it anymore. I am tired of it. Tried of you. Tired of pretending. I have a husband who wants me."Elena barks. "That's not true. I do want you. I love our life. I have no intentions of leaving you. I want us to watch our child grow up." Zero states. "You have a funny way of showing it. You don't think you're going to be with me and Screw her? I am not putting up with it anymore. It's either me or her."Elena shouts. "Then it's you. I promise. I will not see her again. I want to keep the life we have. Maybe even have another child together. I know you wanted more kids. You just never asked again. "Zero says doing his best to keep calm. "Ask? Why? After you fucked her the first time. I was sorry to have one child with you. Always on the edge that you were going to leave us. Why bring in another? Do you know the pain you have caused me? That I was stupid enough to put up with." Elena asks. "I am sorry for all of it. Please, let's work on this. I promise you won't regret it." Zero states.

"I don't know. I need time. I swear if you ever go near her again. I will shoot the bitch with the bloody rose. And I'm not bullshiting Zero." Elena snaps. "I know your not. You have my word." Zero insists.

A month goes by and Zero does everything he can to prove to Elena he is staying. That he wants this to work. Even asking not to wear a condom to have another child. As much as Elena is hurt by him, she wants to so believe that he has put Yuki in the past. That they can finally have a real life. When Yuki wasn't in the picture there life was good. Their family was everything to her. She would love to have another child. There was a time she wanted to full a room with his babies. So she agreed. There were times he would touch her and she would break down in his arms. Zero knowing that the pain of him being with Yuki was there. Zero feeling terrible about it. Finally realizing that Yuki was Elena's Kaname. He was doing what Yuki did to him all those years to Elena. A woman who didn't deserve it. They were 30 years old now. Time to grow up. Where Elena always was. It was Zero making the mess. Living in the past. She was getting older. You could see it in her face. She would age like a human. He knew he needed to enjoy what he had. Before it was gone.

Zero and Elena find out they are going to have another child. Zero doing everything to make Elena happy. His guilt eating away at him. He even tells her that he thinks she should stay home with this one. To enjoy it. Since they were not planning on having any more. Elena excepts it. Thinking that would be a great idea. To be home for her kids. To watch them grow up before it was over. Zero wanted to give her everything she wanted. Making her happy. Trying to fix all the pain he has created over the years. He would think that she knew about his affair the whole time. Yet she stayed quiet. He knew there was so much baggage she was holding in. So much hurt. There was some he couldn't fix no matter how hard he would try.

About six months later Zero gets a call from Kaname telling him. He needs to talk to him and Elena. Somewhere private. "Why would you need to talk to us? What do you want with me, my wife?" Zero snaps. "Zero this is no time for this. Not to mention you have a lot of nerve. Meet me at Cross. Take your wife!" Kaname barks. "Fucking pureblood bastard barking orders around. He still thinks everything has to jump at his orders. I fucking hate him more now than ever." Zero says.

Zero heads to Cross picking up Elena on the way there. Not really sure what Kaname has to say. Just knowing that he is annoying. "You screwed his wife. What do you want him to say to you? Your lucky. He hasn't killed you."Elena says. "Well, thanks." Zero replies. "Be real Zero. You wouldn't like it either. This whole thing is bullshit and you know it." Elena remarks. "Yea I do." Zero comments.

They Get to cross and go to the Headmasters office. Walking in and Seeing Kaname and Yuki sitting in a chair. Elena's first response is to bolt." Elena please this is important." Kaname says. "Your wife is Whore. She sleeps around with married men. I would rather not be in her presence." Elena says. Yuki turns around in his chair. Eyes swollen and filled with tears. Looking like she has been crying for months. She stands up to reveal a large pregnant belly. "NO! no!" Elena shouts seeing Yuki stomach. Zero in shock grabbing Elena to hold her up. Trying to calm her down. "Please, Elena we don't know. Please"Zero says. "I do know. You god damn Trap. You even take this from me. That's his baby isn't it?" Elena screams. Yuki nods as tears fall down her face. "Kaname your suppose to be this high and mighty man. And yet your wife is a tramp. You can't even control her. What kind of man are you?" Elena says "She is carrying my husband's child!" Elena adds Rage busting through her. "Elena please the baby. We don't want to lose our baby." Zero states. Pulling her away from Kaname. "Now you care? Where the fuck were you months ago? Oh, yea iN her freaking bed!" Elena snaps. "I know your upset and hurt Elena. But we need to talk."Kaname says. "Talk about what? What more do you want from me Yuki? You have taken everything I hold dear away from me. You want him? is that it? Take him. You and your bastard." Elena shouts. Zero staying quiet even though his heart is breaking for both women. He wants to run to Yuki and hold her close. Tell her everything will be ok. He just knows he cant. Elena would never forgive him for that. He needs to be there for her. "Sit Please. Calm yourself." Kaname states. Grabbing the seat for Elena. She takes it as Zero has his hand on her shoulder. Trying to calm her down.

"Look I didn't ask you here to hurt you. If it was up to me and I was able to. I wouldn't have called you at all. It's just that the child is Zeros Not mine. I can't hide it. The child will come out not being a pureblood. It may even look like Him. I can't hide it. Nor can she keep it. No one can know what she did. The child and herself will be in grave danger. Not to mention I will be the laughing stock." Kaname says. "What do you mean she can't keep it?" Elena says. "She can't. There is no way possible." Kaname remarks. Zero heartbreaks. "That's my child. What do you plan on doing with it?" Zero asks. "Well, there are two things. We can give it away. Making it disappear from both our lives. Or you can take it. Pretending it's yours and your wives. No one would care or think otherwise." Kaname reveals. "You want me to raise that bitch's baby!" Elena hisses. "It's not only Yuki's. It's your husbands." Kaname states. "You have to be kidding me?" Elena says. Looking over at Yuki who is a total mess. "Look I hate her but how could you just take her child away. I know how it feels to lose one. She will never be the same." Elena says. "That's not my problem. She should have thought about that before laying with your husband. They didn't think of the consequences."Kaname admits. "She will be having this child in a few more months. CLose to your due date. We are vampires we go longer than human babies. You could say you had twins. Raise them both from the start. No one would ever know the difference." Kaname says. "Easy for you to say. You're not raising your enemy's child." Elena answers. "I could of just put it up for adoption. Not even letting him know. Yuki wouldn't have it. She at least wanted it to be with its own father."Kaname says. "You know your pretty quiet for all the damage you caused." Elena says. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Or anyone. I just love him. Like you do. I was just bound to be with Kaname. To keep Zero safe i did it. I want to keep my child. Raise it. Watch a piece of me and Zero grow. But i cant. Please let it at least be with its father. I will do anything you ask." Yuki replies. "Anything huh?" Elena says. Zero scared to even make a move. So hoping Elena does the right thing. So wanting that child. Just knowing if he makes a move or says the wrong thing. He could lose his chance. It was smart for the first time in his life. To shut up. This was no time to piss her off.

"I want to talk to Yuki alone." Elena says. "Please Elena I know you're mad but please don't hurt her." Zero says. Elena giving him a dirty look. "I am a lot of things but I will not hurt a pregnant woman." Elena replies. "I will give you your wish. I will be right outside Yuki. If you need me."Kaname says. Zero following.

"You sure are quiet during this. What happened to the smart ass Zero?" Kaname gloats. "What do you want me to say? I am trying my best to make it work with my wife. If I say the wrong thing its over. I hurt her enough. She is carrying my child. I don't want her to lose it. What you just asked of her. Is a lot. If she says no. I can understand it. Even though I don't approve."Zero says. "So when it came down to it. You picked your wife over Yuki. Yuki is falling apart. Dealing with this on her own. You didn't even go near her or look at her. I guess you didn't love her as you think. Just lust for her." Kaname states. "That's not true. I love her very much. I wanted to run to her. Hold her. Make it better. But how? She isn't leaving you. I'm not leaving my wife either. She has you. You wanted her. Help her. " Zero says. "What do you think? I am doing here?"Kaname answers.

"So what did you want to say to me?" Yuki asks. "Funny how you need me. What I choose determines the life of your child." Elena says. "I know you hate me. You have every right to. Just please don't make my child suffer because of it." Yuki says. "If I take your child. You have to promise never to see Zero ever again. Until I die that is. Then I guess it doesn't matter. If you go back on your word I tell everyone It's your child. Causing the biggest scandal ever." Elena says. "Fine." Yuki states. "One other thing. I can see your fighting with this. I know you want this child. IF you keep your word to me. I will let you see the child. Just when Zero isn't around. No one knows but us. "Elena comments. "Yes Please Yes. I will do anything you ask. I would love to see my child grow up. I will stay far away from Zero. " Yuki states. "Good. don't let me regret this. If you do trust me. You will, in the end, regret it more." Elena says.

Both men return to the room. "We will take the child. Yuki and I have come to an agreement. I will have it drawn up and she will have to sign in. "Elena says. "That's fine. Send it to us soon as you do. She will sign and return it to you." Kaname says. "I would like to get out of here now."Elena says. Zero opening the door, taking one the last look at Yuki before leaving. His heart torn into. Just feeling a little relief that Elena is taking the baby. At least he will know its taken cared of. With him.


	17. Births

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review please they are always welcome I love hearing from you. Let me know what you think? Zero sure is a bad boy in this one :)

Chapter 17 Birth

Once home, Elena's nerves are at there highest. "Zero how could you? Not even this you could make between us. Now she is even having your baby? I am suppose to raise her child." Elena grunts. "I am truly sorry, but thank you so much for accepting to take it. It means the world to me. We are trying to make things better. I promise you things will be fine. Please calm down. Focus on our child. The one that we made together. The one we both want." Zero says. "Do you? Do you really want a life with me? Or am i just wasting my time?" Elena says. "I want to be with you. I told you that before this. It was even my idea to have this child. We will work through this. Its like we are getting the child back that we lost."Zero replies. "I never thought of it that way. Zero if you ever go near her again its over. I can't do this anymore." Elana states. "I won't." Zero answers. "Zero we will be having three children. We have a two bedroom apartment. Where are we going to put them?" Elena asks. "Maybe its about time we bought a home of our own?" Zero says. Holding her close to him. Rubbing her tummy and trying his best to make this better. Even though he knows. Nothing will ever fix this. "That sounds like a good idea. We saved enough. I will miss it here though." Elena says. We will start new. New memories. Good ones. " Zero comments. Elena sees a difference in Zero. One where he really wants to try. Is it because he wants her? Or because she is saving his child. One that otherwise could either get adopted out or hurt by someone. Who didn't like the union. Elena like the idea of getting the child back that she lost. That Zero was thinking about that. That he never forgot. She knew this would be hard. Taking Yuki's child. What if it looked like her? iT would be a constant reminder of what he did. Would he really stay away from her? So many things went through her mind.

After a few days, Zero sits down at his desk. His emotions raw from everything taking place. The thought of Yuki sad and alone. Killing him. He couldn't help her. He couldn't go to her. It bothered him more than anything. So he figured he would write her a note. It would be better than nothing and let her know. That he is thinking about her. That he still cared.

My dearest Yuki,

I am so sorry for everything that is taking place. I am sorry you have to deal with this all alone. I wish things were different. I didn't mean to stand there and not come to you. I just had no choice. If I would of, it could have set her off to not take our child. I do have to think about her. She is my wife. I have done things to her, no one should do to someone that loves them. I know you are hurting. So am i. I just want you to know. I will take our child and raise it. You will not have to worry about it. It will be safe. I will forever love you.

Zero.

Zero gave the note to Kaien to give to Yuki. Knowing he would go see her. Kaien giving Yuki the note. Her understanding of his actions. Just glad there child will have a safe home.

Before the birth of both Children, Elena and Zero go out looking for a new home. They find one and get it right away. Since they are working with little time. Zero pretty much does whatever Elena says or wants. Knowing that he owes her big time. Not wanting to rock the boat, or do anything to make her miscarry. It was a consist worry of his. Since she found out about Yuki and his baby. He knew that would be the last straw. He didn't want that. He wanted this child with her. He truly wanted to make up for everything. Just not feeling he really ever could.

They buy the house and move in, Yagari helping with everything so they can get done faster. Yagari also knew the truth. He could of slap Zero, but instead, he stood by him. Like a father. Knowing that Zero had a lot of demons. His past was full of tragedy. it just seemed to follow him around. They got the three bedrooms, two baths, large kitchen house ready in no time. Zero and Yagair working there ass's off to pull it off. Elena did everything should could. Putting clothes away and doing light things. They didn't want her to lift anything. Their ten-year-old son helped as well. Zero not wanting Rai to know the truth that he was having a child with another woman. They started to tell everyone that they were having twins. They already knew that there child was a girl, they just didn't know what Yuki was having. Not to mention it worried Elena, what they would look like. Would they be similar? It was a good thing Elena and Yuki were not that different than each other. The eye and hair color matched. So it wouldn't be so off. Zero just hoped that by some miracle the child looked like him more than Yuki. So Elena wouldn't hate it. He knew it was a lot to ask of her to take someone else's child.

One day while getting their house together, They get a call from Kaname. Telling Elena that Yuki went into labor. Would she be willing to let Zero go and watch the child being born? "Whatever. I guess after everything it doesn't really matter Kaname. What They did we can't change it. I am sure she wants him there." Elena responds. Irritated. "I don't really want to be here for this. I am not very happy seeing my wife give birth to his child." Kaname answers. "Like I am? She managed to take everything from me. Even the simplest things to the biggest events. I was supposed to be the only one to have his children." Elena replies. "Are you sure you're going to be ok with taking this child?" Kaname asks. "I have no choice. If I don't I am the worse person ever. Sending a child to its doom. It's innocent. It doesn't need to pay for what they have done. I will tell him to go to the hospital. I will be going to. They will induce me after she has her's so they are here together." Elena says. "I will be waiting." Kaname answers.

"Zero your child is being born. Yuki would like you there with her." Elena says coldly. "Are you sure this is ok with you?"Zero asks. "Really? I don't know. Why you even ask that. No its not ok. But I know to be in the same position I wouldn't want to give birth alone. I doubt Kaname is going to watch as she pushes out YOUR baby." Elean shouts. "This will be the last time you see her. Enjoy it. I guess at least I don't have to worry about your screwing her this time. Unless your both are that much of monsters. Elena hisses. Zero hurt by that statement but knowing Elena is venting. He deserved it. At least he would be able to be with Yuki for this. Able to hold her hand and tell her he loved her.

They get into the car and head to the hospital where Zero goes into the room with Yuki. Elena and Kaname wait in the waiting room. "Isn't this fun?" Elena states. "I am not sure. I would call it that." Kaname answers. "I was being sarcastic. I am sure he is in there telling her how much he loves her. How he wish shit was different. And us two losers are out here waiting. What the hell is wrong with us?" Elena states. "For me after this its over. You take the kid and I'm done with it. I promise you she will never go near him again. I am moving far away."Kaname answers. "Like it matters. Don't you think its a bit late? I did say she could see the child. You're taking her away from it as well." Elena answers. "That is too bad. She can come into see it once a month or every few. She gave up rights to it. It's yours. Send her pictures or something. You know we can't trust these two." Kaname states. "Then why don't we just let them be."Elena answers. "It's not that easy. Even if you left him. He still can't be with her. He is a hunter. I am not putting my daughter in harm's way, just because they have the hots for each other. Not to mention I would be the laughing stock." Kaname hisses. "So we all live like this. " Elena asks. "That's up to you. Your choice. You don't have to stay with him. You are free to go. He can raise this child alone."Kaname says. Elena just sits there. Tired and bored and falls asleep on Kaname's shoulder. Which he lets her.

Zero coming out seeing this. "It's not enough you took Yuki, you're aiming for my wife now?" Zero states. "You have a lot of nerve. I offered a shoulder. You offered my wife a lot more than that Kiryu!" Kaname huffs. "I have another son. We named him Ren. He looks just like me but has Yuki's eyes. "Zero states. "Good for you. Now I can leave. Good luck with your son." Kaname states. Getting up slowly not to disturb Elena. "You really don't know how good you have it? Do you Kiryu? Elena is more than Yuki will ever be." Kaname says as he walks away. Leaving Zero there looking down at his pregnant wife sitting there sleeping. Zero in a way knew Kaname was right. What has he done?

Zero lightly wakes Elena up. Telling her about his new son. She has no reaction. At this point, there isn't any reason to. It wasn't going to fix a thing. She does go and see it, looking into the nursery. Seeing this tiny little baby laying there. Looking so much like Zero. It only hurt her more. She was glad in a way it looked like him and not Yuki. He looked a lot like there own son. The plan they have could go off without anyone thinking otherwise. After she leaves the nursery they take her to her own room. Where they induce her, making sure her child was born on the same day. So they can take them home together. Making it look like they had twins. Which in a way they looked it. Their daughter was born, with silver-white hair and brown eyes. It was the freakiest thing they ever saw. How these two children really looked so much alike. No one would ever suspect otherwise. During the labor, Zero didn't leave her side. Doing his best to pamper her, give her ice chips. Anything she needed or wanted. Just like hours ago he did to Yuki. It was a very long hard day for Zero. Never thinking that any of this would have taken place. That their actions would ever lead to this.

When the day was over Zero was relieved. Both children were born healthy and happy. Elena let Ren stay with Yuki, while they were in the hospital. Not even able to image, what it must feel like. To know that the child would be taken away. Even though Elena hated Yuki with a passion, she felt bad for her. It was the best revenge in a way, Yet Elena didn't feel too good about it.

They stayed away from each other the next few days. Once it was time to leave, Yuki left first with Kaname. They had to sedate her to get her out of the hospital. She didn't want to leave her son. Kaname felt bad but he knew this had to be. Not to mention he wouldn't be like Elena, he would never be able to watch this child grow up. Knowing it was Zero's and not his. It killed him. He did his best to keep everything in. As he always did. Just deep down this was ruining him. To know his Yuki was with Zero in that way. Ate at him. He wanted to kill them both, He just knew he couldn't live without her. He loved her too deeply.

Once home Elena takes to being a mother to both children. She does her best as Zero helps. Zero loves Ren. He looks at him and sees the woman he adores inside of him. Never letting that on. Knowing better to. Just in a way happy to have him there. KNowing that the rest of his marriage to Elena he can now get through without trouble. He has his Yuki there with him in away. A apart of him and her. He couldnt ask for anything more. Ren was beautiful. Inside and out.


	18. Life Goes On

Chapter 18 Life goes on.

As the years go by, Zero and Elena marriage gets stronger. Zero stays true to his word. Elena winds up to fall head over heels in love with Ren. Their bond is strong. Even though he isn't her real son. He took to her and she took to him. Having a relationship even closer to him, then she does with her two real children. He calls her Mother and does anything she asks. He does also know she isn't his real mother. As she never lied to him. She told him the truth, even keeping her word to Yuki. Letting her see him when she could. Sending Yuki pictures and milestones from school. Letting her know everything that was happening to him. They stay neutral. As she knows. Yuki fell apart after they took Ren for her. Never being her true self again. Also knowing that Yuki kept her word and never saw Zero again. Not even asking about him. Just letting it go. To keep her son safe. Thankful he was happy and being raised the way he should be. She was thankful to Elena for taking him. It could have turned out so differently.

The years just go by, Elena aging as time goes. There children growing up. Graduating and making lives for themselves. Zero And Elena staying together. Zero keeping his promise to be a good husband and father. Seeing the real good in Elena. How all these years she stood by him. She loved him. He couldn't ask for anything more. It was a little strange now, that Elena looked like an old woman. Yet Zero still looked like an 18 -year-old boy. He was as gorgeous as when she fell in love with him. She couldn't say the same about herself. She was older with bags, wrinkles and saggy skin. She was a regular old lady now. Zero never said anything still staying close to her. Staying until the end.

When its time for Elena to pass, Zero is by herself holding her hand. Feeling hurt and upset. Not really knowing what life will be like without her. She is now seventy years old. Dying of heart problems. In a way, Zero thought this time would never come. That Elena would be here always. Yet life doesn't work that way. On Elena's deathbed, Yuki goes to see her.

"I wanted to come to say goodbye. I also wanted to thank you for raising my son. He is a great man because of you." Yuki says. "To be honest it was my pleasure. He made me happier than anything else in my life. He is a great boy. I am glad. I didn't make my hatred for you ruin that." Elena answers. "I hope you find peace on the other side."Yuki says. "I found peace a long time ago. I had a good life with Zero once he let you go. Or he pretended to. I know he still cares. I'm not blind. He was always a good man who kept his word. So when he promised me. He did it. Now he is free." Elena states. "I am sorry. That I hurt you. No matter what you think of me. I really didn't mean to."Yuki answers. "I know. We both just happened to love the same man. I just couldn't let him go. I was as much to blame in this as both of you. I could have walked away at any time. I just couldn't. Now it doesn't matter. I will not be here anymore. I think its about time you and him. Where happy. Go and be in peace." Elena says. "Thank you."Yuki answers. Holding Elena's hand.

Both woman finally getting alittle understanding of the other. They both loved him so deeply neither of them wanted to let go. Now Elena wouldn't be there to hold Zero back. Yuki stays with Zero at the hospital. So he isn't alone. Doing her best to comfort him. To take care of him. Like she always wanted to do. Zero is glad she is there. Feeling his longtime best friend is finally able to be with him. Yet a pain in his heart remains from Elena. To watch her slowly pass, hurt him. The thought of never seeing her again pained him greatly. Not even Having Yuki by his side would fix that.

After Elena passes, Yuki and Zero go home to Zeros house. It's now empty. Zero looks around, remembering all the times they had in this house. How they spent the second half of there marriage here, Raising there three children. The memories of the kids sitting at the table doing their homework, while Elena cooked dinner. Fresh in his mind as if it was yesterday. Yuki hires people to come in and carter the funeral. Knowing she can't cook. She was nothing like Elena. Zero just sits there trying to figure out, what he is going to do in the future. Everything at the moment just looked so bleak. It was a lot to get used to. Remembering how there was a time, at Cross. He so wanted to shake her off. To let her go away. Now how he wished she was there. Spending almost fifty years together was a long time.

Zero just sits in his chair watching the people above him talk about Elena and just eat the food. It disgusted him, how people most of the time. Just came to these things to eat the food afterward. Elena deserved so much more. He had his children that did there best to comfort him. As he did them. There grandchildren running around the house. He knew how Elena just loved when they would come over. How they lit her up. He watched as Ren sobbed at her grave. Leaving the Mother who protected him all these years. That she really didn't have to, yet she did. To him, she was the greatest. He couldn't even imagine how she felt, taking his father's mistresses child. Yet she never showed it. Never hurt him or held it against him. Always treated him like he was her own. She was one of a kind. More special than his father ever realized.

When everything was finally over. Yuki did her best to take care of Zero. Taking him to one of her Manors. Trying to build up their relationship. As of now, it was just friendship. Yuki new it had to go slow this time. Zero was hurting. So was she in a way. For the first time, they wanted to do things the right way. Giving it some space, Before starting anything new.

Kaname was still around, he was still Married to Yuki. Their own daughter was old now also and had her own husband and child. Kaname didn't have to protect her anymore. They still didn't like the idea of Hunters and vampires together. So Zero would have to just live there. Staying he was her old friend. Never really saying the truth. Kaname used to this bullshit. He went on work trips and left them alone. He had his own things to do and take care of. Knowing neither of them could hurt him anymore. Then they already have in the past.


	19. Sock It to you {Ending One}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok while writing this, I thought of two endings. I wasn't really sure which one I liked better. So I am going to add them both. You choose Which you prefer. Let me know Which one too!

Chapter 19 ENDING 1 Sock it to you!

After two years of Elena's death. Zero and Yuki are finally a couple. They stay at the Manor together. Just not letting anyone know the truth. Having to hide in the shadows. Zero still missing his wife. Feeling the effects of her loss. Just moving on. Him and Yuki get along very well. Their children come over for dinner all the time. Having a normal relationship. Able to make love and drink from each other at any time they wanted. Having the freedom they always craved.

Kaname comes in here and there. Being very busy in the last two years. Not even chasing after Yuki. Which confused her. He didn't even say anything about Zero being there. It was like he didn't care anymore. It just baffled her as of why? He never wanted to let her go in the past. Always fighting it. Doing his best to keep them away from each other. Just now, he seemed so different. Even happy at times. Zero didn't seem to even get under his skin anymore.

Zero paid no attention to him. He could careless either way. He still hated him greatly. That never-ending or changing. Even though now he got his Yuki. Zero lived with a lot of regrets. Things he could never take back. That he wished. He could of. He would find himself thinking over his past and just cry. At how dumb he was. He let his obsession almost ruin something that was so perfect. A love that was true and real. Never really seeing it, until it was too late.

One night while sitting in the pallor, Kaname comes home. All happy. "Hello, you two. I have invited someone over for dinner. I am sorry for the late notice. I wasn't sure if they were going to come or not."Kaname states. "Whatever. You don't really live here, do you think its just ok for you to invite people over?" Zero states. "Last time I looked this was the Karun manor. Not the Kiryu. I still own it. I just don't wish to see you two messing around with each other all the time. Tonight is different."Kaname replies. "That's fine Kaname. I will tell the staff to set the table for another." Yuki answers. "Isn't he in a good mood? Did he get laid or something?" Zero responds. "Oh, Zero. Who knows. Can we just please have a nice evening? No craziness, please. He isn't really around to bother us anymore. I think one night should be good." Yuki comments. "If you say so. To eat with him is like choking. " Zero replies with a huff. "I guess no matter how long goes by. You two will always hate each other." Yuki remarks. "FOREVER. If he would have left you at Cross. None of this would have taken place. Innocent people wouldn't of gotten hurt. I blame him for everything!" Zero shouts. "We had our own doing in it. It wasn't only his fault." Yuki says. Walking into the dining room.

As dinner approaches, Zero, Yuki and Kaname walk into the dining room. Zero and Kaname standing up talking near the fireplace. "You aren't going to make this a regular thing. Inviting people over for dinner." Zero huffs."Trust me. No. After tonight I don't think you will be seeing much of me."Kaname states. While they are talking someone walks into the room. Standing behind Zero. Zero just thinking its a maid or someone bringing in the dinner. He just goes on talking to Kaname. Until a beautiful woman appears next to Kaname. Going up to Kaname and kissing his cheek putting her arms around him. "Hello, Zero." Elena says. Looking more beautiful than ever. She was back to the 18-year-old girl he dated. Standing there wearing a long black dress with a deep V neckline. Her long brown hair gleaming her eyes shining. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You're a vampire!" Zero shouts. "Why, yes. Thanks to Kaname. I am. While I was at the hospital, Kaname asked me if I wanted to become one. I said yes. He turned me before I would die. He told me that I would get the life I deserved this time. He wanted to make up for all the pain I suffered in the last life." Elena says. Walking to the dinner table and taking a seat. Zero still not able to keep his eyes off her. Yuki not saying a word. Just watching. "Why not tell me? Why hide for two years?" Zero asks. "Because I set you free. You kept your word for once and stayed till I died. Plus Kaname had to get me use to being a vampire. It took a little adjusting. He didn't want me to go out and just eat people." Elena says with a smile. "Why? I never wanted you to be a vampire." Zero says. "Oh, I know. You never once asked me to become one. That would have just ruined your plans to be with your beloved. Now you have her. I hope she was worth everything you ever did to me." Elena Hisses. "I thought we were over that. We had a great marriage after our twins were born." Zero answers.

"Yea. Our twins. That wasn't really something you get over. Not to mention how happy, I have been the last two years. Being with someone who actually cared for me and only me. Having them lust for only me. I have to say the feeling is incredible."Elena says. "No, Your not with him. Anyone but him!" Zero yells. "He was never as bad as you made him out to be. To drink his rich blood I never thought could bring so much desire. I see now why you like her so much. What it feels like. Now we both have it." Elena says. "Kaname you bastard! She is my wife."Zero huffs. "That never stopped you! You were always glad to screw mine. I guess. Now we are even." Kaname gloats. "IS that the only reason you did this?" Zero shouts. "No, unlike you. I did it because I really liked her. I saw what a good woman she was. How you hurt her over and over again. How she gave herself to you. How it was never enough for you. Yuki was no better. To be honest you both deserve each other. I fell madly in love with Elena these two years." Kaname admits.

"Elena, you feel this way as well?" Zero asks. "Yes. After tonight you and Yuki will never see either of us again. We are moving to another mansion. Our own. To live our very long lives. You and Yuki will be free of both of us. He is divorcing her. And marrying me."Elena states.

Zero not even knowing what to think. In one way he is glad to get rid of Kaname. In another way, he can't believe he took Elena. The one truly good thing in Zeros life. Was she doing this to get back at him for all those years? If so it worked. Kaname yet again took something he loved. This time taking something that he finally learned he did love. Something he wished he never hurt. It was just too late.

After dinner, Elena and Kaname leave the Manor. Driving off into the moonlight. To never been seen. They had a long happy life together. Kaname giving Elena what she always wanted. Someone to love her and only her.

Zero stayed with Yuki they also lived together for a long time. Zero was happy but it was never like what he had with Elena. He still till this day regretted all he did to her. Just glad in a way she finally found peace and happiness. Just learning that what he wanted all those years, He already had. Just not with Yuki. With Elena.


	20. True Love {Ending two. original ending.}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first ending i planned on. Then thought of the other one. Seeing that to be honest with you. Zero deserved more than this one. Since if you really think about it. He has been a real Ass to Elena. Than again most do love the happy endings lol

Chapter 20 ENDING Two. TRUE LOVE.

After two years of Elena's death. Zero and Yuki are finally a couple. They stay at the Manor together. Just not letting anyone know the truth. Having to hide in the shadows. Zero still missing his wife. Feeling the effects of her loss. Just Trying to move on. Zero still filled with the sense of loss. Yuki not able to fill it. Him and Yuki get along very well. Their children come over for dinner all the time. Having a normal relationship. Able to make love and drink from each other at any time they wanted. Zero finding it not as good as his dreams of it was. It didn't offer everything he ever wanted. There was something lacking. Something missing. Something he had with Elena. That he didn't have with Yuki.

Kaname still lives at the manor with them. Trying to overlook the relationship. Even though deep inside it kills him. This wasn't something he wanted. Zero was still in his way more now than ever. He did see that the relationship had more of a friendship. Then the lust it uses to have. It seemed to wear off. Not being so exciting anymore. Just falling into a regular dull relationship.

Zero paid no attention to Kaname. He still hated him greatly. That never-ending or changing. Even though now he got his Yuki. Zero lived with a lot of regrets. Things he could never take back. That he wished. He could of. He would find himself thinking over his past and just cry. At how dumb he was. He let his obsession almost ruin something that was so perfect. A love that was true and real. Never really seeing it, until it was too late. Wishing he could go back and do things over again. Making things up to Elena for the rest of his life. Wishing he could start new with her. Being the man she wanted and needed from the start. Never cheating or hurting her as he did.

One night while sitting in the pallor, Kaname comes home. All happy. "Hello, you two. I have invited someone over for dinner. I am sorry for the late notice. I wasn't sure if they were going to come or not."Kaname states. "Whatever. do you think its just ok for you to invite people over?" Zero states. "Last time I looked this was the Karun manor. Not the Kiryu. I still own it. I can invite anyone. I want into my home."Kaname replies. "That's fine Kaname. I will tell the staff to set the table for another." Yuki answers. "Isn't he in a good mood? Did he get laid or something?" Zero responds. "Oh, Zero. Who knows. Can we just please have a nice evening? No craziness please."He is doing his best with the current situation. This is a lot on him. It's not easy with you living here. Being with me. Yuki comments. "If you say so. To eat with him is like choking. " Zero replies with a huff. "I guess no matter how long goes by. You two will always hate each other." Yuki remarks. "FOREVER. If he would have left you at Cross. None of this would have taken place. Innocent people wouldn't of gotten hurt. I blame him for everything!" Zero shouts. "We had our own doing in it. It wasn't only his fault." Yuki says. Walking into the dining room.

Yuki was a little tired of Zero always blaming Kaname. Not to mention he would always bring up Elena. How sorry he was. Yuki also realized that what they thought they had, Was just a teenage crush. Filled with lust. Just being in love with each other because they couldn't have the other. IT just made it more intense. More hotter. Now realizing she was the Kuran Queen, knowing the things she did to Kaname. Hurt him deeply. She felt bad for that and also wish she could change it.

They all go into the Dinning room. Taking a seat in their chairs. Waiting for there guest and also the food. When all of a sudden a gorgeous, woman walks into the dining room. Going over to Kaname and kissing his Cheek. "Thank you for having me for dinner." Elena says. Zero looking up, seeing an angel. Thinking he is dreaming. This cant be. She is dead. I buried her. I watched as they lowered the casket. Yuki's eyes just widen, taking in the site in front of her. She just stares at Zero. Who is in shock.

Elena takes a seat at the dining room table. "Hello, Zero," Elena says. "Elena, is that really you? How?" Zero asks. "Yes, it's me. Thanks to Kaname. He turned me before I died. Giving me another chance at life." Elena states. "I never wanted you to suffer as a vampire." Zero says. "I thought you just didn't turn me because I would have only been in your way, with your beloved. Anyway. I am not suffering. I love it. I see things so much differently. It's a chance to live without pain this time." Elena states. "I am sorry for all I did to you."Zero remarks. "Really? THere was quite a bit you did. I lived most of life. In fear over her. That you were going to walk away and not turn back."Elena answers "I see you have her now. I hope you're happy." Elena adds. "Is that why you didn't tell me you were still alive?" Zero asks. "Yes. I knew you loved her. I gave you your way out. Kaname gave me another life to be happy in. I just thought you should know I was still here. I will be leaving tomorrow to go to another manor. Kaname made sure I had somewhere to stay. He has been taking very good care of me." Elena states. "I bet that bastard has." Zero snaps. "Please, Zero. I don't see him as you do. I never really have. We were both trying to make our Marriages work. We just had two people who didn't want them to." Elena says coldly. The rest of the dinner was quiet. Zero stirring in his own juices. The thought of her being with Kaname for two years burned him. This was his wife. He saw jealousy appear. It raged through him. Not wanting anyone else to ever touch her.

After dinner was over Elena was heading upstairs. Zero following. "What can I help you with Zero?" Elena asks. Zero grabbing her by her hand pulling her close to him. Zero still sees the fire in her that burns for him. It never died. "What did you do with him for two years? DId he touch you!?" Zero snaps. "Why do you care? You're with the one you want now. I should be able to do as I please. I died with you being the only man to ever touch me. I gave that to you. Not that you gave that back to me." Elena snaps. Zero looks down at the floor, knowing that was true. "What about now? Has he touched you? That lovely body?" Zero says pinning her up against the wall. His body pressing onto hers. "No, I am not like your Yuki. I still haven't slept with anyone else. Kaname and I are just friends. At the moment anyway. "She adds."What is that suppose to mean!?" Zero shouts. Pinning her hands to the wall. Breathing heavy in her ear. "Well, I am not sure why I am holding back. I am not with you. He has been nice enough. It would be fun to see what Yuki gave up." Elena snickers. "Like hell, you will!" Zero yells. Pulling Elena's body to his. Kissing her passionately. His hands roaming every inch of her now young firm body. She does the same. As they go upstairs into one of the bedrooms. Locking the door behind them. Zero carries her bridal style to the bed laying her down gently. Taking off her clothes than his. As he kisses her down her body and backs up again. Seeing just how much he missed her. How he nows craves her as she craved him. He slides into her slowly. Teasing her. Going in and out slowly then moving up the pace. Making it harder faster and deeper with each thrust. Till they both climax in each other's arms. Zero holding her close in his arms not letting her go. "Elena. I love you." Zero says. Bringing tears to Elena's eyes. In all these years. He never once told her that, until now. When she would tell him. He would always reply. I know. "I love you too." Elena answers.

"I want to be with you. I want to be everything you always wanted and more. To start over. " Zero says. Kissing her everywhere. "What about Yuki?" Elena asks. "It wasn't what I thought it would be. We are just good friends. Nothing more. To be honest I think she wants Kaname back again also."Zero admits. "So you're going to be a good boy this time?" Elena laughs. "More then you know. I want to do everything I should have done the first time." Zero answers. "Then we shall." Elena answers

The next morning Elena is ready to leave. Zero packing his things and going with. On the way out Elena sees Kaname. "Thank you Kaname for everything," Elena says. "You too my lady. I see we got what we wanted after all." Kaname states. "Yes. just took two lifetimes."She smirks. "Go on and enjoy life." Kaname states. They both smile at each other. Knowing all these years they worked together. In the end to get what they truly wanted.


End file.
